Resident Evil: City of Death
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: Story combining Extinction and the games. Leon, Claire, Ada and Joey are seniors in school when they are threatened by a zombie outbreak. Leon is in love with Claire, but can he tell her? OOC Rated M for graphic violence and explicit content later.
1. Now what?

Leon Kennedy

Claire Redfield

Ada Wong

Joe Whyte

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters but I like to make them do my dirty work. :D

Claire rolled over, the alarm on her phone beeping incessantly as she tried to block it out. "Claire!" Her mother's voice rang through her ears and was much harder to ignore. The door burst open and two hands roughly shook her shoulder. "Get up, you only have fifteen minutes to be ready."

"I'm up, I'm up." She groaned, aggressively kicking the blankets off and crawling out of bed. Her mother left, walking back down stairs as Claire splashed cold water on her face in the bathroom. Slightly puffy eyes stared back at her, with red mussed hair that looked like she had been in a tornado. The cool water woke her up and she hurried through her room, pulling on black cargo pants, a black sport bra and black t-shirt. She tugged on a pair of thick leather motorcycle boots her dad bought for her birthday while her hair was pulled up in a sloppy pony tail as she raced down stairs with her school bag which carried another set clothes consisting of a tank top, light jacket, and a pair of shorts.

A breakfast bar and glass of chocolate milk sat on the counter in the kitchen for Claire. She bit off a piece, putting her leather wallet in her back pocket and attaching the chain as she chewed and swallowed. A car honked out side and Claire grabbed her yoga mat and guzzled her chocolate milk. "That's Ada, got to go mom. Love you." She kissed her mom, racing out the door.

"Love you too!" Her mom's voice faded into the back ground as music blared from the rusted red car. Claire climbed in, buckling her seat belt as the music got louder and Ada sped down the street. Racing down Warm Springs Blvd. Claire tossed her extra clothes and yoga bag into the back seat. She turned around just as a black Hummer cut them off, nearly causing an accident in the four way intersection.

"Hey, watch it jack-ass!" Ada Wong shouted, putting her palm to the horn as they drove around the gigantic car. "I hate those things." She muttered, pulling up to the school's parking lot and turning off the beat up Honda. Claire grabbed her bag, following Ada through the throngs of sophomores playing hacky-sack next to the first set of stairs. Claire admired Ada's toned legs, covered up by grey sweats, and thin but muscular arms that moved gracefully with her olive skin.

They were walking towards a group of their friends, right as the warning bell rang. "Sorry guys!" They shouted, hugging and running off to their respective classes. Claire wanted her History class to be over with so she could get into math with Ada. Claire was horrible at Calculus, but enjoyed the class immensely because of the three close friends she harbored there.

Eventually, the hour and a half passed and Claire raced across the quad and up a set of stairs, into class as the bell rang. She grabbed her seat in front of Ada beside the long window that faced the intersection of South Robindale Road and West Cimarron Road.

Leon Kennedy sat beside Claire, and Joe Whyte behind Leon and beside Ada. They were set in a cluster of four, always working on homework when the last half hour of class arrived. "Hey, guys." Claire said breathlessly as she sat down and pulled out her pre-calc book. She looked Leon up and down, noting that the only difference in their wardrobe was that Leon's cargos were camouflage, not black. His black t-shirt fit snugly, showing off the thick musculature from football.

Leon glanced at the one bag she carried, then looked back at Ada. "No sports today?" He asked, meaning the track team that Claire and Ada were on together and the swimming team that Claire was on. They grinned at each other as Ada shook her head.

"No sports today, but we do have yoga in the dance room if you want to join us. You can come too Joey. Remember, yoga every Friday after school." She grinned, nodding to Joe as he shrugged and scribbled notes on to a strip of paper.

"Sure, I'll be there." Leon smiled, a light blush falling over his cheeks as he stared at Claire. Everyone knew he had a crush on her…everyone but Claire.

"Good, we need some new faces. Only about five people have been showing up." They laughed and joked at the math teacher, Mr. Muir, walked to the front of the room and slapped a yard stick across an empty desk.

"Quiet! Take out your notes and homework from page 236 and 246." Ada groaned, brushing thin, brown bangs out of her eyes as she searched her back pack.

They went over home work, and were about fifteen minutes into notes when Claire glanced out the long window. "Oh my god…" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. The class became quiet but no one seemed to look out the window. "Miss Redfield, would you please-" Mr. Muir started, walking towards the back two desks that Claire and Ada occupied. "Look!" She shouted, standing from her desk and climbing into a seated position on top of it. Ada turned to the window and gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. Leon and Joey jumped over their desk, climbing up next to Claire as they stared out side.

Soon everyone was pushing to get near the window though only about ten succeeded. Snippets of conversation confused the people who couldn't see out the window.

"Look at that guy! He's got glass all over his face!"

"That girl is bloody and-"

"Why is he grabbing her?!"

"That dude is beating her face in-"

"They're running towards the school, what do we do?!"

"Shut up!" Claire shouted, quieting everyone. She turned to Leon as he brushed blond hair from his eyes, mouth agape. "Use Muir's phone and call down to the office. They need to do a lock down." Leon nodded, jumping over desks and pulling the phone from the wall. Claire pulled her own phone from her pocket, glad it was fully charged and she never left home with out the wall and car charger. She punched in 911, waiting only a few seconds before a nasally voice answered. "I'm at Sierra Vista on West Robindale and Cimarron. There's been a car accident on the street and I think-"

The woman cut her off with and exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry m'am, but we've gotten calls all day and have no ambulances to send out for another couple hours." The phone went dead and Claire stared at it incredulously.

"What happened?" Leon asked, nudging someone out of the way so he could stand next to Claire. She stared at him, snapping her phone shut and running a hand over the back of her neck.

"They hung up on me." His brow furrowed in confusion, and he opened his mouth to speak but an ear wrenching noise brought their attention back out side. Claire gaped at the scene outside as a man crawled out of a truck that had slammed into the existing wreck on the intersection. "Does that guy only have one arm?" She asked quietly. Leon nodded, pointing with one finger as Claire pressed closer to the glass. The man stood, seeming to stagger as a passerby walked over quickly to offer help. Thick blood dripped and poured from the ragged shoulder where and arm used to be, but there was something wrong with it that Claire couldn't pin point.

The man with one arm lunged at the passerby, gripping him with the only arm he had left and biting into his neck. Joey screamed, but Ada clamped her hand over his mouth and gave him a warning look. He spun around and threw up all over his desk. Claire spun to Leon whose faced had turned ashen and pale. "What the fu-"

Once again, he was cut off when the door to their class burst open and Max, another student that Claire knew, ran in panting. "We're in a lock down! There's crazy people swarming in all over the school and going after students!" Mr. Muir ran to the door, locking it after Max slumped down at a desk.

"Stay here, I'll be right back. I need to check on those people." Muir had just stepped out of the room when someone tackled him, slamming him into a wall.

"He's crazy! He can't go out there!" Max yelled, grabbing at the handle, but Leon raced to the other side of the room and pulled him back, clicking the door shut as Muir screamed. He stared out the tiny window; not particularly wanting to help the evil math teacher. The guy that slammed into him had his hands over Muir's face and pressed his thumbs into his eye sockets. Muir's arms swung wildly, clawing at the back of the attacker before falling limply to the ground and allowing the attacker a chance to bite deeply into his neck. Blood gushed over the open wound and down Muir's soccer shirt. At least we won't have homework tonight. Leon thought quietly to himself. He turned back to Max who had been trying to get out the door and to Muir.

"He may be stupid enough to run to those people but you aren't." Max grimaced, allowing Leon to bring him back to the window. Some people had dispersed back to their desk, only leaving about six people at the window.

Loud bangs were heard down the hall followed by shrieks and metallic clangs. Joey raced to the door, peeking out of the small rectangular window. "Jesus Christ! Someone's running down the hall and-" A face slammed into the window, causing Joey to jump backwards and fall over his own feet. The person's face was bloodied, cracked teeth bulging out of a gaping wound in their lip. More crazed and bloody people rammed into the door. Some were missing lower jaws or arms while others seemed unharmed but were covered with blood.

"They're trying to get the door open!" Someone yelled as the crazies tugged at the handle and hit the glass. "How are we going to get out of here?!" People began shouting, running towards the door and piling desks up against it.

Claire quickly glanced around the room, taking note that they could make us of almost nothing for weapons. More cars piled up out side and scattered people ran from houses; looking just as crazy as those trying to get into the room. "Leon, Ada, help me with this." She wiped everything off Muir's desk, gripping the edge of one side. Ada grabbed the drawers and tugged them out on to the floor as Leon placed his strong hands firmly on the side opposing Claire. "When I say three, we have to swing this at the window. It's the only way we can get out." They nodded, dragging it to the window and tossing the singular desks out of the way so they had a clear path.

"One, two, three!" Leon and Claire shouted together, lifting the desk off the floor and flinging it into the glass. It cracked and gave way through the window with a hiss and spray of glass that sprinkled Leon, Claire and Ada. The desk landed on the sand and rocks below, shattering into thousands of pieces. Leon turned to Claire, wiping glass out of her hair and off her shirt. "Now what? We don't have rope."

Claire bit her lip, mentally shrugging. "Hurry up, the door is going to give away!" Joey shouted from the other side of the room. The door then burst open, the filing cabinet falling away as two men fell into the room and roared in anger.

**O.k. loves, time to RnR. Thanks to all!!!**


	2. The Lonely Jacket

Chapter 2

Claire bit her lip, mentally shrugging. "Hurry up, the door is going to give away!" Joey shouted from the other side of the room. The door then burst open, the filing cabinet falling away as two men fell into the room and roared in anger. People scattered to the back corners as the diseased men stood and lunged at them. One ran at Leon who dodged, and grabbed a lonely skateboard sitting on the floor. He stood, swinging it in a wide arc and smashing the truck into the back of the man's head. The board splintered with a loud crack as the guy fell to his knees and Claire kicked him in the face. He fell onto his back and didn't move.

The other man lunged again at Leon while he watched Claire, and knocked him off his feet. Ada spun in a circle, bringing her fist around and punching the man in the throat. He staggered and fell back; cracking his head on a water fountain and smearing blood down the wall.

The door was closed again and desks were piled up in front of it. "Like I said," Leon panted, leaning against a wall. "Now what do we do?"

"We need to make a rope, but…" Claire shrugged. Someone else had to have ideas!

Leon swallowed then grabbing a light jacket. "Okay, then lets tie clothes together and use a makeshift rope." Claire nodded eagerly, grabbing a scarf and some jackets lying around the room. She spotted Leon's jacket, but decided that the innocent black leather needed a home. She slipped it on, refusing to use it in their rope.

Soon, a twenty foot "rope" had been created using jackets, scarves and belts from around the room. Leon tied one end to a filing cabinet that was bolted to the wall. Claire climbed over to the window sill, staring down at the desk remnants and hoping none of the crazy people noticed her. They seemed preoccupied around the front of the school so Claire felt relatively safe. "I'll go down first and make sure it can hold us."

Leon ran to her, smiling slightly when he saw his jacket slung over her shoulders. "Guess all those years of playing Tomb Raider finally paid off." He said nervously, helping her down and out the edge of the window. Claire smiled, wrapping one hand around the "rope" and letting herself down slowly. She made it safely to the bottom, staring up at the window; twenty feet in the air. They had just enough clothing to get to the bottom.

"Come down, guys! It's safe, just go slow!" Ada climbed down next, standing beside Claire as she waited for more people to go to the window. Joey hurriedly slid down the clothes rope, burning his hands. "Ada, I want you and Joey to go around the side of the school and warn me if any one comes our way." Ada nodded, grabbing Joey and running to the far corner.

Leon was still at the window, helping people climb down, but he couldn't control them. Two boys began shoving each other, battling it out to try to get down the rope as one girl began her slow descent. "No, don't shove!" Claire screamed as one boy punched the other in the face and knocked him back wards, out the window. Claire dived out of the way, into s thick bush as the boy screamed and grabbed at the girl descending the window.

Time seemed to slow as they tumbled, just twenty feet out the window, head first. Blood gushed from their faces and necks; and Claire knew they were dead. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to cry. Her friends needed her. "Leon, don't let people come down just yet." She dragged the bodies out of the eye line into the trees, unable to clean up the blood.

They urged the last thirty students out the window, Leon being the last one to leave. "We have to get out of here." Leon said, walking up beside Claire as she nodded in agreement. They ran after Ada and Joey who stood guard at the edge of the building. "Any news?"

Ada nodded, pointing to the left just past the football stadium. Twenty or thirty of the diseased began rumbling down the street and towards them. "Ada, I'm going to pull your car around and pick you guys up." Claire said, catching Ada's keys as she ran towards the mob and slid into the car. Leon was right on her heels and ducked into the passenger seat. "I wouldn't leave you behind." She smiled, throwing the car in reverse.

"I know, but I would worry about you." Leon blushed slightly as they pulled up to the curb and opened the doors for Ada and Joey. Other students tried climbing on top of the car but slid off as they drove. "Let's go to your house first, Claire. It's closest." Diseased people tried to grab for them and break windows; Claire had no choice but to hit them and drive on.

"I'm going to hell for that." She muttered, half smiling as Leon nudged her. "Hey, get my cell from my pocket and try calling my mom and tell her what's going on." Leon hesitated, but slid his hand into her right pocket and plucked the cell phone from her jeans. He wished he could keep his hand there, but figured he would get slapped, or worse.

After a minute he shook his head. "It's just ringing."

"Well, keep trying to—shit!" She yelled, swerving as and axe flew through the air and whizzed past the car. "He's running after us…" She turned down Van Cleef, the crazy axe man running after the car and following them down the street. "Everyone inside!" She said, pulling up to the house. Leon slid Claire's key into the lock and ushered Ada and Joey inside before locking it and following Claire to the kitchen. "Leon, keep trying my mom. We should drive down to UNLV since my mom and Leon's mom works there. When do your parents come back from Sacramento, Ada?"

She shrugged, sitting in a big leather chair. "They're supposed to come back some time Saturday…so tomorrow I guess. But now…" She trailed off as Leon's eyes became a bit wider.

"Here," He shoved the phone at Claire as her mother answered the phone.

"Mom, are you still at work?" _"Yes, what's going on Claire? The people on the news are saying that there is some kind of epidemic that spreads rapidly…why are you calling me at school?"_ Leon eyed Claire suspiciously as she sighed and slumped against the counter. "I'm not at school. These people were attacking students so we came home. Ada, Joey and Leon are with me. Mom, we're going to come down to the college. Just stay there." Claire could hear commotion in the background and people shouting. _"Okay, just __**be careful**__. The police said to protect yourself anyway you can. I love you."_ "Love you too mom." Claire closed the phone and slid it back into her pocket. "Apparently it's an epidemic; some disease that's effecting these people and we have permission to kill them…not like I wouldn't anyway." She smiled, leaning against Leon and taking a deep breath. "Good thing we're all 18 or it would be a bitch to get guns." Leon chuckled, rubbing her back.

"Claire, I think we should use your extra backpacks and bring food. We don't know when we'll have a chance to grab something to eat." Claire nodded at Leon, and tossed him four back packs from the hall closet. He began stockpiling them with contents from the fridge and pantry.

"We should also have knives or something to use as weapons in case any other the _epidemics_ come after us." Ada said, pulling out a butcher knife and watching the light dance off of its blade.

Claire pulled all of the knives from the door and distributed them to the four bags. "Agreed. I have a few things up stairs. Be right back." Claire made a quick dash up stairs; Leon watching her walk away before Joey snapped his fingers in front of Leon's face.

"Keep on track man. We gotta get outta here." Leon scowled but nodded and handed a blue backpack to him. Joe followed Ada to the front door, waiting for Claire to come down. "Claire?" Joey called, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm here." She huffed, walking down with a three foot long black aluminum bat, a ten pound sledge hammer, and two, two foot long pieces of 2 by 4. "Thought we could use these too." She smiled, handing Leon the sledge hammer and the 2 by 4's to Ada and Joey.

Ada rolled her eyes and took it. "Like we'll need these." Claire shrugged and stood behind Leon as he opened the door.

_WA-BOOM! _Leon ducked as a fist smashed into the door where his head used to be. He staggered back in surprise, but quickly regained composure and brought his right foot up; kicking the disease ridden man in the chest. The guy fell back and slammed his head into the concrete; blood pouring from the gaping wound. "Let's move." Claire said quietly, tugging at Leon and shoving him into the back seat as Ada and Joey climbed into the front.

The weapons and food were evenly distributed through out the four bags, including two emergency medical packs that Leon found in the bottom of the pantry. He and Claire carried the heaviest bags as they got out of the car twenty minutes later in front of the college.

Claire bit her lip as she stared into the car, everyone waiting for her to close the door and move so they could walk to the Health center to find their family members. "Claire," Leon said, stepping up beside her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She looked back and forth between the back seat and Leon. "I have this feeling that I should bring the bat…" She trailed off, scratching the back of her head as Ada looked around. She noticed groups of diseased milling around the opposing street. Finally, Leon shrugged and reached into the back seat, pulling out the bat.

"Then bring it. Trust your gut instinct." Claire nodded, pulling the back pack tighter and clutching the long handled aluminum in her right hand. "Good, let's go then." Leon slid his fingers into Claire's left hand, walking beside her to the Thomas & Mac Center.

**Again, please read and review. I love all of our comments and any advice you have would make this an enjoyable story for everyone. I know, strange words coming from someone writing about a zombie invasion. **


	3. Umbrella

Chapter 3

Ada was first inside, followed by Joe and Claire as Leon brought up the rear. It was practically deserted in side with only a few people frantically talking on the pay phones. They stared at the group with suspicious eyes.

Claire saw a glassed in area with an empty computer and high desk. "There," She pointed and the group moved forward. "Mom?" She called, leaning over the desk and peaking around the corner. No one answered. Claire hopped over the desk, sliding past the computer and down the other side as Leon followed her. "Be right back, guys." She said over her shoulder to Ada and Joey who gathered more emergency kits.

"What the hell happened here?" Leon whispered, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. A bathroom appeared with the door slightly ajar with the light on.

"Mom…?" She called again, knocking on the door and pushing it open. Claire gasped, staggered back and buried her face in Leon's chest. He looked over her head, seeing a broken and bloodied body lying face up. The shirt was torn, organs spewing out across the floor to where the legs were hardly recognizable…but the face was practically untouched.

Leon held Claire, pulling the door shut on the sight of her dead mother as he led her back down the hall. They were between the bathroom and front desk where Ada and Joey waited but couldn't see them. Claire began to cry, wrapping her arms around Leon's neck as he bent down and laid his cheek on her hair. They sank to the ground together; Claire in Leon's lap as he stroked her back and kissed her cheek. After a few minutes, Claire looked up into Leon's eyes and bit her lip.

Tears were drying on her face now and he wondered how she had recovered so fast…maybe it was for show or she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. But maybe, she knew that what ever was going on was bigger than just her and knew she needed to step up. Claire leaned forward, fidgeting in his lap as her legs went over either side of him and her lips tentatively found his. They kissed slowly, and Leon nearly forgot where they were as her salty lips massaged his own.

Claire then pulled away and smiled at him. "Don't think I did that just because I'm sad." She whispered, kissing his cheek and standing up. Leon knew he had to tell her, and pulled her hands up to his mouth as he kissed her palms.

"I-"

"OH MY GOD!" Ada's voice rang out and down the hall. Claire and Leon darted past the reception desk and over the front desk as a group of six maniacs smashed into the glass doors. They began to crack, wiggling back and forth. "There's no way out of here. We're trapped!"

Leon shoved her aside. "Ada, we're not gonna die." He stepped back, watching the crazies smash into the glass again as it began to break away. "Get behind the desks!" He shouted at them. Ada and Joey were too scared to do anything just yet, but Claire stepped up beside Leon as he grabbed a handful of pens. Claire swung her bat up, as if ready to hit a homer.

One man slammed into the doors a final time, sending him crashing into the room and onto the floor. Leon kicked his face in until the guy stopped moving. At the same time, Claire swung the aluminum and crushed the neck of a bubbling woman running forward. She fell back, onto another guy trying to bite at Leon. Claire swung the bat again, smashing in the top of his skull while he lay pinned on the ground. Ada finally leapt into action, pulling the butcher knife out of her back pack and running at a guy trying to grab for Claire. She lodged it in the back of his head, causing the man to tumble immediately.

With her back to the door, Ada didn't see the lumbering freak that was running towards her. Joe dived between them, slamming a chair from the waiting room into the big guy's chest. He flew back, into the second set of glass windows and hitting his head on a pay phone across the way. There was one guy left, and he was fucked. Leon jumped on the guy, jamming the pens into his left eye as they hit the floor.

His right foot twitched, and then stopped moving altogether. Claire panted slightly, wiping blood from her bat on the stained shirt of the last guy killed. She looked back up at Leon who was watching her intently with a look of amazement in his eyes. "Is it bad that I feel no remorse over this?" She asked, not expecting an answer as she gestured to the six dead bodies on the floor.

"If it is then I guess I'm bad too. But, I think trying to save your own life should be a good enough excuse." Leon said, smiling as he pulled a chunk of flesh off of his shoulder. "Now let's see if we can find my mom." He said quietly, not looking at Claire as he stepped out the door and over the bodies.

She grimaced, clutching the bat tighter and following him out. They took the stairs, reaching the second floor quickly and jogging towards room 725 where Leon's mom worked in the security office. He pushed the door open slowly, finding an almost empty room. Three men in black suites were walking towards the door, sunglasses and ear pieces made them look like agents from Men in Black. They nudged past Leon and continued a steady pace down the hall.

Leon looked at Claire after they rounded the corner; she shrugged and gestured for him to go inside. The room was trashed; videos strewn all over the place and a small fire was in a corner of the room, hardly contained by a trash can. They stepped to the back of the room and in through the small glass door.

Leon's mother sat in a padded chair, tied to it with rope and duct tape. Leon dashed forward, pulling the tape from her mouth and slicing it from her wrists. "What the hell mom?" He sat back against one of the counters.

She rubbed her wrists and closed her eyes. "Those guys were here from Nellis. I think they were looking for a video document that was sent to us by some unknown professor…here." She stood, walking to a wall and pressing her finger into a faded flower print on the wall paper. It sunk backwards, and then a panel to her left opened up and revealed a stack of manila envelopes and one DVD in a small black case. "I didn't give it to them…I didn't think I could trust them." She pulled a thick envelope out along with the DVD and handed them to Leon.

"Thanks mom." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek and turning back to the other three. The fact that a tear stain was on Claire's face didn't escape his knowledge…but they didn't have time to talk just yet. Leon walked to the only working security camera and slid the DVD into the thin black slot. "Why was this sent here?" He asked as it loaded.

She shrugged and sat back down. "I don't know. Someone came in a few days ago and said that I had to hide this from every one at all costs. There was no return address, just a sticker on the front with Nellis Air Force Base written on it."

The video began to play and Leon turned the volume up; everyone leaning in. The view appeared to be from a corner in a lab. To the right was an observation deck overlooking a glass cage with someone in it who looked a lot like the diseased people running amuck all over Las Vegas. Two men stood at the left of the observation deck; one in a long white coat and glasses while the other wore a grey suit and had slicked back hair. They came into crisp view in the center of the screen and their voices floated in like a shrill wind.

"…tell everyone about this. The t-virus has leaked through air-filters of the hive and up to the surface. We have to shut the system down now!" The man in the lab shout shouted in a thick British accent at the man in the grey suit. Lab coat guy pointed to the man in the observation tank. "Soon these, _ZOMBIES_, will be everywhere! The Hive is in danger of being found out if we don't shut it down. We can't afford something this dangerous to leak out."

Grey suit guy took a step back, plucking a cigarette from his pocket. "You're right, we can't afford another mistake." He lights it, and takes a slow drag. "The T-Virus will be covered up, but these _zombies_ as you call them can have a fantastic impact on our world." Grey suit pulled out a revolver, pointing it directly at Lab coat guy's head. "No one will find out Umbrella is responsible for this, and you will not get in my way." He pulled the trigger twice in rapid succession, two bullets in the forehead of lab coat guy. He fell back, arms at his sides, dead before he hit the floor. The video turned off and Leon ejected it, stuffing it in the leg pocket of his camouflage Cargo pants.

"Zombies…" Claire breathed, sitting down on the table. "That's what those things are? Like in Left 4 Dead? And what the _fuck_ is Umbrella? _What is going on here?!_" Claire slammed her fist into a fuzzy TV, cracking the screen and causing it to shut off.

Leon took a deep breath and sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders. "We're going to find out. But I have a feeling this is going to spread really fast. We just have to figure out how." He sighed as Claire straightened up and thought back over the last hour or so.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be air born since we've been around a bunch of them and none of us are sick. I think it's only if they bite you or you get their blood in you." She shrugged, lifting her right hand to link her fingers with the hand that Leon had resting across her shoulder. He smiled, blushing slightly and looking down. "So, we just can't get bitten. And I think we know how to kill them." Everyone stared at her with a similar question floating on their face. "Head trauma, duh." She made her fingers into a 'gun' and pulled the 'trigger' with it aimed at her temple.

Ada nodded, pacing a small circle in the middle of the cluster-fuck. "So what do we do now? We go to find Joe's sister and go where?" Everyone was silent, staring at the floor and trying to avoid eye contact.

Claire hopped up, and idea lighting her face. "My dad's house. Granted we'll have to deal with my step-Satan, I mean step-mom…but my dad has guns and he's taught me and Leon how to hunt and shoot and throw knives… What do you guys think?" She looked between Leon and his mother who stood abruptly and grabbed Leon's hand away from Claire.

"I will not have you taking my son away from me." She growled, yanking Leon off of the desk and standing in front of him as though Claire were trying to hurt him.

"Well excuse me, but I think that since Leon is 19 he has every right to choose his own future." Ada stepped between Claire and Leon's mother, tugging Leon back again towards Claire.

"HE lives under MY roof so HE will obey MY rules!"

"Not anymore." Joe said calmly, stepping up beside Ada as he held out his Sidekick. On the screen was live action of the direction they had just come from, showing a huge fire engulfing all of the houses to the west. Rhodes Ranch, Independence, The Villas, everything was destroyed. "There is no home to go back too. Apparently one of the gas stations on Warm Springs blew up and lit the rest of the new construction…" He trailed off and gestured to the video. "Now this. We have no other options but Claire's father. All of our homes are destroyed and there's no possibility of staying in a hotel." He narrowed his eyes defiantly at Leon's mother. "So shut your _fucking_ mouth and let us figure this out because you clearly don't know what's going on. We've fought a bunch of these things and you offer no helpful advice. So unless you want to know what a knife in your throat feels like, _shut up_."

She stepped back and sat down, silent. Leon smiled and crossed his arms. "Good, now call your dad." Claire nodded and pulled her phone out, dialing her dad's number but only getting a busy signal.

"We'll have to start up there with out his knowing. There's no other way we can do it." Everyone nodded, standing and ready to leave.

Leon held his hand out to his mom as the group began walking towards the door. Claire turned back, waiting for them to catch up. "Come on mom, we can always buy you more clothes." Claire knew he was trying to lighten the mood but she was having none of it.

"I'm not going, Leon. You may want to spend the rest of your life with scum and losers but I don't." She stood and walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You should come with me, darling. Mama will always take care of you." She tried smiling, and Claire guessed it was supposed to be a soothing voice; but it only made Leon angry.

"So what? You call my friends losers and scum then expect me to go with you? You're crazy mom and you don't deserve to go with us." He turned his back, beginning to walk out the door but Claire caught his arm and leaned in.

"You should talk to your mom Leon, don't leave her like this." She whispered, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

Leon ripped his arm away, glaring at his mother who in turn shot daggers at Claire. "What would you know about _mothers_?" He snapped, causing Claire to run out of the room with out him. Leon felt a pang of anger at himself for being so heartless. He turned back to his mother, taking one step towards her. "The girl I'm in love with IS NOT a loser. And I don't give a flying fuck if you ever hated her because you don't deserve her respect." He stomped off and ran all the way to the car, sliding into the back where Claire was sitting with crossed arms. The bat lay across her lap and Leon shoved it away, fearing she might hit him with it. He would have hit him by now. "Claire, I'm so sorry…"

He didn't know what to say, and they settled into silence for a moment. "I understand why you said it, but that doesn't mean I forgive you." Her voice was hoarse, but it soothed him to know she would talk to him. He slid another arm around her shoulder and pulled Claire into his side.

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'll deal with it when I get back to my dad. There is nothing I can do now." She whimpered, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks for being here for me." Leon lifted her chin, brushing his lips across her and licking her bottom lip. Her hands slid from his neck and down his back, pulling his body closer to hers as she moved to sit above him. His hands held her waist firmly, pulling her hips against his as his tongue met with hers.

Claire moaned slightly, grinding her hips roughly into Leon's and biting at his lip. Ada slammed her hand on the roof, causing them to start. Claire leaned over Leon's shoulder and kissed his neck softly. "I forgive you." She slid off of him and returned to her own seat as Ada and Joey climbed into the front.


	4. Explosions

Chapter 4

"No funny business in the back of my car. You get jiz there, you clean it up." Joey cackled with laughter and rolled his window down. "You sure you okay to leave your mom here?" She asked, turning back to Leon. Apparently they had completely forgotten to ask about Claire's mom, not that she was complaining.

He nodded, grimacing slightly. "It's her choice to stay." He would say no more and stared with dead eyes out the window. Ada started the car, spinning around and driving out of the deserted parking lot. In the last hour, cars had piled up at intersections and gas stations. Smoke poured from buildings and fires engulfed half of Las Vegas. The strip was no longer visible through a blanket of suspicious fog that had moved in from no where.

"Hey," Claire sat up, turning to Leon but speaking to everyone. "Before, I said that it looked like you could only get that, _virus_ if someone bit you, right? But on that video the guy said that the thing, the T-Virus has leaked through vents and up to the surface. So then it was air born…at least in the beginning."

Leon caught on, slapping his forehead. "So that means it had evolved. It's no longer air borne but it has to be transferred from person to person directly. Maybe there is more than one strand…" He trailed off, pulling the manila envelope from his pocket and opening the top flap. "I forgot I had this." Thick stacks of confidential papers were stapled together with words and phrases like "…_seems not to affect certain chromosomes_ …" and "…_ceases brain activity but keeps primal instincts intact_…" highlighted. Leon read the highlighted parts out loud so that Joey and Ada could hear.

"So, what does that mean?" She asked, turning onto 215 past Red Rock Casino that was now a blur of smoke and orange flame.

Claire bit her lip. "I think it means that some people could be immune to the air borne stuff…I'm not sure. But if it is still air borne none of us have been infected." They were about to pass a tanker on 215 leading to an on ramp, but the car in front of them swerved straight into it. Oil billowed from the underside and straight into the fire; it erupted in a huge explosion that shot the rusted Honda sideways on the highway.

Claire and Leon reached for each other as Joey grabbed for the 'Oh Shit' handle and Ada gripped the steering wheel. It toppled over, all passengers inside the car slamming into one thing or another and passing out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon was the first to open his eyes, the smell of oil filling his nostrils. He was upside down, blood rushing to his head and hands as they hung limply. Everyone seemed to be breathing, though blood seeped from Joey's forehead. Leon groaned, unbuckling the strap-o-death and falling a foot to the car's roof. "Claire," He took her shoulders in one arm, unbuckling her seat belt and lay her on the ground by the car. He got Joey out, and wrapped a bandage around the gash in his head. Ada's belt was stuck and he would need someone's help.

Leon slumped against the over turned car, rubbing at his face in the dark. All the street power was off, and no building was drawing any attention. It was black as pitch and the air felt thick with death.

"Ughh…" Claire rolled over to her side, reaching out with blind hands. Leon crawled to her, relieved she was awake. "Leon." She opened one eye, clutching at the front on his shirt. "Are Ada and Joe okay?" She sat up, leaning into Leon's shoulder.

"They seem okay, but I can't get Ada out of the car. I'll need your help." Claire nodded and crawled over to the car where Ada slumped unconscious. "I'll cut her out but you'll need to protect her head." Claire held Ada's shoulders, supporting as much weight as she could while Leon pulled a knife from his pocket and sawed quickly at the fabric.

It tore free with a thick rip but Claire was able to keep Ada from hitting her head or neck on anything. They drug her out of the car, laying her beside Joey and making sure she had no abrasions. Once again, Leon leaned against the car and Claire joined him. "Hey, look." He pointed up and Claire brushed blonde hair from his face. "We can actually see the stars now."

He was right, but she could care less about the stars. Leon looked back at Claire as she moved closer and put her arm around his waist. "If I had to choose anyone to go through a zombie invasion with, it would always be you." Leon laughed but knew that thought had gone behind the statement. "I was still wondering…why does your mom hate me, us, so much?"

He shifted and looked away from her face. "She doesn't like anyone, really. She thinks that everyone is trying to take me away from her all the time. But what she doesn't realize is that by being so smothering all the time, she's pushing me away." His eyes met hers and Claire could see hurt behind the shiny blue orbs. "And if I had to choose between friends that support me with what ever I do, and my mother that wants me only for herself…well I think you know who I would choose."

Claire smiled and brushed her fingers along his stubbled jaw. "I'm glad you chose m- use, Leon." She coughed, hoping he hadn't noticed her near slip.

"Claire," He grunted, looking away for a moment before catching her eye and holding her face with one hand as the other brushed hair from her eyes. "I've wanted to say this for a while but when I thought it was the right time…well I kept getting interrupted." He scratched the back of his neck, proposing to himself that he could back out. What if she rejected him? Leon stared into Claire's waiting eyes and knew that no matter what, she wouldn't leave him. "I love you, Claire."

His voice was soft but Claire saw lust and passion in his dark eyes. She leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his with such urgency he felt he would catch on fire despite the slight chill in the air. Claire straddled him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Leon's tongue tapped her lips, begging for entrance that she quickly granted. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and bit it softly.

To Leon, Claire tasted like candy. Her sweet scent enveloped all of him as her hands tugged at his soft blond hair. Claire groaned, running her hands down his neck and shoulders and up under his tight black shirt. He was strong and soft in so many ways that she never realized she needed. Lust filled her eyes like a red haze and all she wanted was to strip Leon and let him take her in the desert in the middle of the night. Claire surprised herself with this revelation.

Since when had she wanted this? Claire could remember many times when she was caught staring at him for a few minutes too long. A blush would creep into her cheeks and an excuse would never be good enough to cover up the truth. Claire had _always_ wanted him. But until today, she hadn't realized it. Up until the moment she buried her head into his chest when they found her mother…Claire always thought that Leon would be her fantasy. That he would marry some beautiful model while Claire sat in the corner and supported his every decision.

But now, Claire had a chance she wouldn't ruin. Claire's mouth slid up the side of neck, biting and licking at his skin on her way up before landing at his ear. She licked the edge of his square jaw, feeling him tremble slightly beneath her. "I want you, Leon." Claire hadn't realized how hoarse her voice had become until she spoke.

"I want to take you." Leon now sounded husky and Claire could feel his arousal grinding against her hot core. Her hips dug into his even more while his hands gripped forcefully at her ass. "But, we're in the middle of a desert and you're better than this." Claire stared at him in disbelief as his hands unwillingly slid off of her ass and up to her face. "I don't want our first time to be right here." She still saw raw emotion and lust in his eyes, but she also saw love.

"Fine," She huffed, slamming her hips into his once more before turning around to face the other way while still sitting on his lap. "But by the end of the month I'll stake my claim on you." Leon smiled against her back, biting at the tender skin of her neck.

"Claire…would you mind…" He began, but Leon was embarrassed. He didn't want Claire to be angry with him.

"What, you want me off your lap?" She asked, turning her head to the side so he could see her face. She began to slide off but he held her down.

"No, I'd like you to get me off." He said it steadily, having a sudden feeling that Claire was dirtier than she would ever let on…at least before now. Claire giggled, confirming his suspicion and turning around once more on his lap. She straddled his lap, knees holding her up as she poised over Leon and slid his zipper down. Claire slid her hand below the elastic waist of his Fruit of the Loom boxers and freed Leon's cock. He moaned, leaning his head against the upturned car and gripping at Claire's hips.

She smiled, running her fingers up and down the shaft to cup and fondle his balls. Leon clenched his jaw, not opening his eyes even though he felt Claire move down his body. Claire bit her lip, opening her mouth and swirling her tongue around the head. Leon, clearly not expecting the moist cavern to envelope his throbbing head, sprung open his eyes and stared in awe at her. He watched her head bob up and down, sensations he never knew he could feel were overtaking all his senses.

Sure, he had gotten blow jobs before but nothing like this. The other girl had put him off any kind of fondling all together and he was glad now that he had passed up that chance to have sex.

Leon felt her teeth graze up his shaft and off his head; her fingers still cupping his balls. He gasped, bringing both hands up; one threading into his hair and gripping it tightly near the roots. The other hand was in a fist at his side. Claire began to move faster, swirling her tongue around any part of his dick she could reach whilst her hands vigorously rubbed the parts she couldn't fit into her mouth.

"I-I-I'm gonna c-cum…" He managed to spit out between clenched teeth and stars that burst in his eye sight. "_Uh, huh_." She mumbled, his cock still buried deep with in her mouth. She slammed down harder the last few times and Leon felt his head hit the back of her throat. "Uggggghhhhhh…!" He exploded into her mouth, hot cum coating the back of her tongue and throat. Claire giggled slightly, pulling her head up and licking the left over cum off his now limp dick.

She scooted forward; zipping his pants back up and assuring Leon was comfortable beneath the cloth. Claire straddled his hips again and rested her hands on Leon's chest. "So, did I do well?" He rolled his eyes at her and placed his hands back on her hips.

"Yes, you did very well. I'll probably be asking for your services again." They smiled at each other, hearing a low rustle and a groan to their right. Claire climbed off his lap and crouched next to the car; pulling a knife out of her boot. Leon walked low to the ground and silently held a bat over his head.

"Ugh…Leon?" Joe's voice was hoarse and Leon dropped the bat, sitting beside him and shoving a cloth under his head. "What the hell happened?"


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is just an author's note!!! Sorry for the inconvenience to the "fans" I have, but I am changing my pen-name from YuriVamp16 to Prodigy Zero. I have a few personal reasons for this, and I hope that it won't deter any of you from reading my stories because I know that the changing of Pen-Names can get confusing. This is the only time it's going to happen though and I appreciate all of your support and comments/advice. Thanks again!!!


	6. Again!

Chapter 5

I've had a fucking ordeal with this chapter. I typed it up and waited for a review or two before posting it, but low and behold my computer got a fucking Trojan. I tried saving everything to a USB, including a Gantz and V.K. that I planned on updating TODAY, but the fucking thing SHUT DOWN MY COMPUTER. Everything I tried to save was _**fucking gone**_! I was so pissed. I re-typed chapter 5, for the second time, three nights ago. Then two days ago, I turned it back on and NOTHING HAD SAVED. I was sooooooooo pissed, since I now have to re-type this, Gantz, Chapter 16 of V.K. _**three god damn times! **_So here I fucking am, ONE MORE TIME. Hope you like this chapter, and if I don't get reviews for this chapter the next one won't be up for a looooooong ass time.

-End A.N.-

Leon grimaced slightly at the blood that coated Joey's face. "The tanker on the side of the road blew when a car hit it. The explosion knocked us over and we've been here for a while from the looks of it." Claire crawled over to them and sat beside Joey, trying to re-wrap the cloth on his head.

"Who's over there?" Ada was awake now and her throaty voice floated to them through the blackness.

"Stay with Joey, I'll check on Ada." Leon walked quickly over to her and helped her to sit up. "How are you feeling?" He asked, realizing that the air bags hadn't gone off. _Piece of shit car… _

"Horrible, but I'm alive. What the fuck happened back there, Leon?" She brushed dirt and rocks from her clothes and noted the small abrasions all over her arms.

Leon sighed again and wished he could record himself on a tape and just replay the dammed thing. "Tanker blew us to the side of the road. Been out for a while…" He felt Claire sit beside him and lean on his shoulder. "Well, Claire and I have been up for a while." A light blush crept over her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip and appraised Ada's sorry state.

"Claire and I were talking and if we can flip the car back over then we'll atleast have somewhere a little more comfortable to sleep; even if it isn't driveable." Leon took a quick glance over his shoulder and nodded.

"Sure, why not. Ada, are you up for this?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. And for the briefest of most ludicrous moments, Claire became jealous.

"Yeah. Let's get in there." They stood up and walked over to the beaten and battered car. The boys were in the middle with Ada and Claire on the ends, placing their hands and shoulders rigidly on the rusty paint.

"One…" Claire said, glancing down the short line of friends and wondering how many of them there would be when she finally got to Washington. "Two…" Joey and Ada said in unison, smiling nervously at each other. "Three!" They shouted together and put all of their weight into the side of the up turned Honda.

It creaked and groaned against them, flipping indignantly to its' side. Everyone paused momentarily, smiling at each other in a small victory. "Again!" Claire shouted, shoving against the trunk with her shoulders and back. In mere seconds, the car toppled over and the tires hissed in protest.

"Woo-hoo!" Joey screeched, high-fiving Leon and grabbing Ada in a bear hug. Claire giggled as she watched him and snuck closer to the back door of the car.

"I call the back!" She yelled, diving in through the open door and on the plushy grey seat.

"I call other side of back." Leon crawled in beside her and shut the door quickly, thwarting Joey's attempts to get in the back.

Leon lay down, his back up against the back-rest of the seat with Claire snuggled up to his chest. Fifteen minutes later, his face was buried in her hair as he listened to the soft snoring of Ada and Joey in the front seat. The day had overwhelmed everyone, but he couldn't sleep.

Leon remembered the "moment" he and Claire had shared earlier before the other two had woken up. Her tongue could do amazing things- and his body reacted just from the memory. He shivered involuntarily and his arms went tighter around Claire. She shifted and turned around to face him. "Are you cold, Leon? You shivered." He shook his head and smiled. "Liar…" She scoffed, pulling the jacket off and drapping it over both of them. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her leg hitched up over his hip.

Leon grinned, kissing her neck. "You're right," he whispered back. "I'm much warmer now."

"Yeah, me too…" Claire's breathing was slightly shallow as she pressed herself closer to Leon. His thin shirt did little to hide the thick bands of muscle around his chest and abs. Football had done wonders for him. Her hands snaked up under his shirt and his stomach seemed to contract everytime her fingers brushed over it. She brought her mouth to his neck, biting and licking her way down to his shoulder and across his collar bone.

"Claire…" But his protest trailed off as her warm, soft lips found his. Their tongues battled for dominance but only for a moment. She tasted better than he had remembered though it had only been about an hour and half since he last kissed her. His hands held firmly to the small of her back, pressing as close to her as possible. Leon shifted so Claire was lying flat on her back and he hovered over her.

The jacket was now lost but that was the last thing either of them thought about. His hands moved up her sides, brushing past her breasts and up to her shoulders. Claire groaned in frustration and gripped his left wrist. "Don't tease me Leon." She breathed, eyes heavy and half lidded.

He grinned, moving one arm abover he head to supports himself, while his right hand slid past her shoulders, down her thin bicep, and cupping her breasts. She sighed and her eyes were completely closed. His thumb brushed over her hardened nipple, earning a soft moan. Leon bit his lip in thought, sliding her shirt up and exposing an expanse of lightly tanned skin. Her black bra was pulled taught her her firm breasts and he wondered again why nothing had ever happened between them.

With put undoing it, Leon's calloused hand slipped under the cloth and her smooth mound was generously filling his hand. He pinched and tweaked her nipple, watching as her face twisted and crumppled; biting her lip then releasing the swollen red skin. His tongue slid over her chest and he pulled her bra down, taking her pearly bud into his mouth.

She gasped audibly and her knees bent so Leon was lying between them. Even through the layers of clothing that separated them, he could feel the heat from her hot core. While Leon's mouth switched between Claire's left and right breasts, his right hand slid between them and unzipped her pants.

He felt the thin, lacey panties and groaned. _If only this weren't the middle of the goddamned desert…_ He thought. His fingers slid under the lace and his hand cupped her sex firmly. "You're so wet…" He whispered, licking her neck and finding her mouth with his lips. Leon swirled two fingers around her swollen bud, hoping he was doing this right. That time he had a blow job… well that was the farthest it went. He never wanted to touch that girl after what she did…

Claire's deep moan reverberated through Leon's throat and it only made him do more. His thumb stayed at her clit while two fingers strayed to her wet hole. His slid them in, her tight walls clenching around him but accepting his presence none the less. His hand began to work faster, curling and uncurling as he pumped in and out of her.

His mouth muffled her climactic cries as she writhed under him. He broke the kiss for only a moment to bit at her neck. "Ahh…Leon…" She gasped. Claire's voice was hoarse and throaty; it turned him on but right now was about her. Only her. "Oh god," Leon pressed his mouth back to Claire's as she nearly screamed his name and her walls clamped down around his fingers and let out a wave of slippery cum. She was going to hate him in the morning…but at least she had extra clothes.

Claire went limp under him and murmured his name again. Claire grinned and opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and biting at his lower lip. "Was it good for you?" She whispered.

"Oh yeah, but that just made me hungry." Leon brought his hand up to his lips and licked away her juices. Claire's eyes were glazed over as she watched him; and he wished he could taste the rest of her. But alas, this was possibly the worst place to try.

Claire laced her fingers trough the back of Leon's soft hair and pulled his mouth to hers and gripped the front of his shirt with the other hand. She pulled back just enough to speak, though her lips still brushed against his. "You feel so _fucking_ good, Leon." She sighed, his hands running up and down her sides.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up? I've been trying to sleep for the last half hour." Joey whispered angrily, though Leon knew he was probably hard as a block of wood by now.

"Sure, Joe. Let me know when you finally have your first kiss." Claire whispered back, causing Leon to chuckle lightly and resume their previous positions. She fixed her shirt and zipped her jeans back up and curled into Leon. His arms felt protective and she knew that not matter how long this went on, she would be safe with him.

**Ok, kinda short, yadda yadda yadda…. Don't flame. Be kind. It's been a loooooooooong week. Read and Review!!!!**


	7. Powerful, Powerful Guns

Chapter 6

Ada felt white light pour over her face, trying to sit up and noticing how cramped her legs were. She stretched, her right hand touching somewhere on Joey that caused him to stir slightly. "Ahhhh, five more minutes…" He muttered, eyes still closed as he turned, with difficulty, towards the window and curled up.

Ada glanced in the back seat, seeing how Leon was curled up around Claire; their legs intertwining and their bodies pressed together intimately. She wanted that. No…she wanted Claire. Ada couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards Leon. He was so close to her… Ada shook the thoughts from her head and opened the door quitely; stepping out into the early morning sunshine. The air was slightly crisp but it woke her up. She stretched; having slept in that seat took a major toll on her body.

She leaned against the car, feeling around in her pocket for the pack of Marlboros she left there the day before. Luckily, they were still there though crumpled and some broken. "Shit…" She muttered, digging around in her pockets. "Where the fuck did I put that goddamned-"

"Lighter?" She turned around to see Claire climbing out of the car and holding out a blue Bic lighter. "It was under your seat."

Ada smiled, gripping the cigarette between her lips as Claire lit it for her. She took a long, slow drag and exhaled. "Thanks." They sat side by side on the hood of the car, Claire glancing over her shoulder every few minutes into the car. "What's going on Claire?" Ada asked softly, tossing the butt into the thick sand and stamping it out with the toe of her shoe.

Claire finished lacing her boots up and sat back, glancing at the sun rising steadily over the mountain wall. "I don't know, Ada. All I know is that this thing, this _virus_, inevitably we are going to be the ones to stop it. I don't know why or how, and I don't know how long it will take… but we have to do something about it."

Claire's eyes turned hard as she thought about all the people they were eventually going to lose; all the people they've already lost. Not everyone could survive, and she knew it. "Where do you think everyone went?" Ada asked, only half looking for a question as she stood on the hood and stard over the on-ramp for 215. They were still stopped on the freeway, but since last night when the car infront of them hit the tanker, not a single car had passed.

Ada some how imagined that even during a nuclear attack there would still be traffic on 215 and I-95. But alas, no cars. And they had no idea if Ada's Honda was still drivable. "I can't see Red Rock…" She trailed off, standing on her toes after crawling on to the roof to get a better look. "What the fuck… Claire, get up here." She turned away from the scene and grabbed Claire's hand, pulling her up to the roof.

"_Ho-ly shit_." She gasped. What was once a Hotel, Resort, and Casino yesterday when they crashed, was now a huge pile of ash, smoke, and smoldering brick. "It looks like a bomb went off over there." Ada nodded, placing a hand over her mouth.

"What's with you guys?" Joey rolled his window down, poking his head out and staring up at them from inside the car. Ada gestured for him to get up with them. He sighed, climbing slowly from the car and stretching before using the open door to hop up to the roof. "Wow." Was all he said, but his face drained of color and his jaw went slack. "How did we not notice that?" He asked, looking to Claire.

She shrugged lightly. "It could have blown after we crashed and when we woke up it was practically pitch black out side, so I'm not surprised we didn't see it."

"Huh…" He just mumbled an incoherent reply and jumped back to the ground. "I wonder what else we missed." At that, Claire turned around and surveyed their surrounding area; though they were too far in the mountain valley to see anything. "Guys…" Claire hopped down next to Joey, but Ada sat on the roof. "What if this has spread further than we think? I mean, what the fuck are we supposed to do if it's in Claifornia or Oregon, or _Washington_. Where do we go if everyone we know is dead?" This was the first time that Claire had heard anything remotely close to worry. And though his voice was calm and low, she knew that he was just as troubled as the rest of them.

"If you don't know, why would we?" They all turned to face the back of the car as Leon poked his head out and opened the door. "I mean, we're all in the same boat here Joey. Everything we know, is everything you know." Leon almost sounded defensive, and Claire couldn't figure out why. Was he hiding something? She couldn't imagine he would…

"I'm not saying you know anything more than I do, but it seems like we need some sort of plan if this all thurns into a clusterfuck-"

Leon stepped menacingly out of the car, and his hands turned to fists. "What do you mean _if_? It already _has_! There are fucking zombies running around Las Vegas and you think there's no problem here?!"

"Ofcourse I think there's goddamn problem; we're in the middle of it! All I'm saying is that we need like, a plan of attack or something. Don't get defensive about-"

"I'm not fucking defensive, Joey!" He yelled, stepping forward. Claire nearly laughed at the irony there, but instead held it in and stepped between them.

"If you guys want to get in a pissing match then Ada and I will leave you here. I don't care if you have beef with each other, but you will NOT fight between each other when have other things to fight." Claire took a deep breath and put her right hand flat on Leon's chest. "Leon, you need to calm the _fuck _down and check out Red Rock." She pointed towards the on-ramp and with a huff, Leon turned away and climbed on top of the car.

"Well Christ all-mighty…" He breathed, fight momentarily forgotten as he stared at the rubble.

Ada rubbed at her face and put her hand on her hips. "We should see if the car works." She sighed, staring at the rusted hunk of metal. She pulled the door open, one foot on the ground as she picked the key up and turned the ignition. The car clicked twice and turned over. "Shit…" She muttered, taking a breath, pumping the gas pedal, and trying again. The engine clicked once, but a low rumble erupted from under the hood. "Fuck yeah!" She pounded on the steering wheel, a wide grin over her face. "Leon, off the roof!" She shouted up at him, tugging her door closed.

Thanks to Leon, her seat belt was useless. Three doors slammed shut and Ada roared the engine, pulling back on to the road and turning around to take the on ramp.

Claire looked forward, admiring the olive tone of Ada's skin as sun glinted off it. Her short hair bristled lightly in the wind since Joey's window was open. Ada was so-

"Hey, the only thing left is Best Buy." Claire looked out the window and in the middle of countless rubble piles, half a Best Buy stood. Most of the store was missing but the bright yellow tag was distinguishable. "I need a new I-Pod converter. You guys want to go shopping?" She asked, a mischievous grin on her face as she drove faster and pulled into the parking lot.

They climbed out of the car, each holding some sort of weapon. Ada had a butcher knife, Joey carried a 2-by-4, Leon had his sledge, and Claire gripped her bat tightly in one hand and swung it in a low circle as they walked through the blown open door.

Bodies, fire, and debris littered everything though many of the shelves and isles had managed to stay intact for the most part. Without intending to, the group split up. Claire was down the camera aisle, admiring the glossy screens and camcorders. She had no idea where the others were, but figured it would be pretty easy to find them. A low crackle caught her attention from the aisle next to her; she paused, noticing it was constant.

"Hello?" She whispered, walking towards the end of her aisle with the bat held up high. Claire took a deep breath and held it as she turned around the end of the shelf. The crackle came from a body; or from something on the body, she assumed. "Guys!" She shouted over the shelves, hoping at least one of them heard her.

"Claire?!" Joe's voice was close and he appeared at the other end, holding his 2-4 up. "Is he alive?" He asked, crouching down beside the body.

The radio crackled and a voice sounded through; though far away. "_Rodriguez, are you there? Have you completed your mission?_ _Copy._" Claire and Joey glanced at each other and Joey picked up the radio secured to his belt. The guy was wearing what looked like tactical gear to her. A hexagon shaped insignia on his left side near the pocket was red and white; the name _Rodriguez_ read under it in white. His throat had been torn out and a gun lay at his side. Claire sized it up quickly and figured it to be a Beretta M93R. Her dad taught her a lot about guns, and now she was glad. She was surprised a cop would carry something like this. It was ordinarily used for extreme riots that turned deadly, originally created for military use. It fired in 3 round bursts and had amazing fire power.

She pulled it out of his hands and checked the clip, only six rounds had been used and from the look of his cargo pants there were at least two more clips. He had two more guns strapped to his thighs and Claire carefully unsnapped the holsters and pulled them out. One was a shortened version of the Smith and Weston M500, with and unstoppable firing force and armor piercing damage. She hefted it in her hand, feeling the raw power with out even firing it.

"Not exactly standard for police…" She murmured as Joey gave her a strange look. The radio continued to crackle with static but the voice hadn't come back. She pulled the other gun out of his right holster. It was a SIG P226 with 14 rounds in the clip and one in the chamber. This gun had only been fired once since it held a maximum of 16 rounds.

She stared at it, realizing that nothing this guy had was police issue. The SIG P226 was issued to Navy Seals, though it's armor piercing power hardly rivaled the magnum.

"_Rodriguez we need you to report back immediately." _The radio sizzled and Joey pressed a button on the side, holding it between him and Claire.

"Hey, we could use some help here." He said, biting his lip.

"_Who is that? Where is my man?" _

"This is Joe Whyte. I'm with Rodriguez now."

"_You are? Is he alive?"_

Even though Claire knew the answer to that since his throat had been ripped out, but she pressed her fingers to his wrist. She shook her head and Joey nodded. "Yeah, he's alive but he's unconscious. What should I do?"

They waited a moment, the radio crackling between them before the man on the other end spoke. _"When he wakes up, tell him to turn on his locator and flip open his C.C.D. This is a matter of governmental security, so don't fuck around here kid."_ The voice went off and the radio was silent.

"Some how I don't think he'll get the message." Joey smiled grimly, plucking the agent's belt off and examining what he assumed was the C.C.D. It was a compact computer with a locator button on the side panel. Clipped there was also two flash grenades, one incendiary grenade, four flares, and two extra clips for the Beretta.

Claire dug around in his pockets, finding more ammunition for the Magnum and P226. "Flip him over." She said breathlessly, tugging at his shoulder while Joe shoved at his legs. Strapped to his back was possibly one of this biggest guns Claire had ever seen, or recognized.

She remembered staring at it through a plate glass window when she was 14, asking her dad if she could have it for her birthday. He merely laughed and patted her shoulder. "When you're older." He had said, crouching down and whispering, "But let's see what we can do right now." He had taken her to a shooting range, practicing with everything they could get their hands on. Including this. She only got to fire a few rounds before her dad got in trouble for letting a 14 year old girl on the shooting range with things more powerful than an M9.

Claire held the gun, the H&K PSG1. Claire had wanted to go into the Marines just so she could use it. The H&K PSG1 was a high powered sniper rifle with two levels of scope power. It's used for precision and was considered the most elite sniper in military services, holding up to 15 rounds. Claire remembered something about the gun, thinking back a couple years. _"You know Claire, these are issued to __Biohazard Countermeasure Service teams all over the world called-" _

"Claire, what do we do now?" Joey asked, breaking her thoughts and from a story she had a feeling tied into all of this. Claire noticed five small letters embroidered on the left side of the vest, running her fingers over it. _S.T.A.R.S. _read in black letters over the white and red insignia. She bit her lip and looked back to Joey.

"Let's find Ada and Leon then see where this guy is supposed to be. Bring his belt and bag. I'll get the weapons." She pulled a ten inch hunting knife and sheath from his right leg, strapping it around her own along with the gun holsters. Claire pulled her belt off and used it to strap the Beretta around her waist, holding the aluminum bat in her left hand and the Sniper Rifle in her right. She felt powerful, she felt like the marine she was meant to be.

Claire walked beside Joey, rounding a corner where they caught sight of Leon. He turned around when he heard footsteps, dropping the laptop he had been holding when he appraised Claire. She grinned, hearing Joey clear his throat and mutter something about "…_alone time_…" before walking away to search for Ada.

Leon stepped over the broken laptop, walking towards Claire with a mixed look of hesitation and lust in his eyes. "Where the fuck did you get all that?" He asked, walking in a slow circle around her.

"There's a military guy near the cameras. He had all these and some other stuff that Joey has." She showed him the Beretta, but he wanted the magnum. No way was she going to give up the rifle. Leon held the gun at his side, stepping forward and cupping Claire's face with his free hand.

His lips felt intense against hers and Claire moaned, dropping the bat and slinking her fingers through the thick blond hair at his neck. His tongue slipped between her lips, tasting the odd cinnamon and vanilla that she tasted of all the time.

"Ahem…" Leon broke away from her unwillingly and turned towards the sound. Ada and Joey stood together at the end of the aisle with crossed arms and slight smirks. "Joey filled me in on the cop. Let's ride."

**Okay, so this is about a page longer than my usual chapters but I'm sure you guys don't mind. What team do you think Claire was trying to remember? Could her dad have anything to do with them??? So many questions, such short chapters!!! Read and Review. See you next chapter.**


	8. First Kiss

Chapter 7

"Get what you wanted?" Leon asked, eyeing the bulging bag that Ada held by her side. He noticed when she stole a quick glance at Claire before answering.

"Sure, for now." She turned away then, walking quickly towards the hole in the wall that used to be known as the door.

Joey shrugged and walked beside Claire. "Can I have one? I've always wanted to fire a gun…" He trailed off, staring at the rifle she held.

"Sure, but if you fire it or even think about touching my rifle I will blow you head off." She snapped shortly, offering the Beretta and the SIG since Leon already had the Magnum. _Damn straight he's got the magnum…_ She grinned, at the first thought crossing her mind after _Leon _and _Magnum_ in the same sentence.

Joey took the Beretta, leaving the SIG to Ada if she wanted it. "What's so funny?" He asked, staring at her face intently. Leon did also, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Claire shook the smile off her face and walked after Ada. "It's nothing. Just an inside joke…with myself…" The guys shrugged at each other and started towards the car.

Ada slid into the front seat, tossing her bag in the back with Claire and Leon. "Where are we headed?" She asked, turning to the side.

Claire leaned forward between the two front seats, towards Joey. "Pop open that C.C.D. and see if there's anything on it." Joey lifted the screened upper portion and immediately a green grid appeared with many blurps, and one red dot near the top. "Joe, you're the computer geek. What is it?"

He stared at it for a minute and pressed a couple touch screen buttons at the bottom. "It looks like this is us," He pointed to a blue dot at the bottom left corner. "And this is where our friend _Rodriguez_ was supposed to be," He pointed to the red dot in the middle at the top. "It's about…" Claire watched as his face scrunched up and he did random math in his head. Well, random to her. "30 clicks north east of us. I'm guessing it's a way for him to get out since his boss was so urgent about him getting there soon. Probably a helicopter…somewhere." He nodded and shrugged again.

"Well, where is it?" Ada asked, tilting her head at the screen.

"Umm…" He punched a few buttons on the key pad then two on the grid. It zoomed in on the longitude and latitude of the red dot above them. "Looks like it's some where between Henderson and Meadows. If we drove we could get there in roughly… two hours?" It was more of a question than anything but no one in the car dare doubted Joey when it came to math.

Something crackled and it took Claire a moment to realize that Joey had taken the radio. _"Rodriguez, if you can hear me then you need to show up on the base by 1300 hours. We can't wait any longer, the scientist still needs to be picked up. Gather your remaining men and leave ASAP. Krauser out." _

"Remaining men…that means he knew there were major risks here. Obviously they have something to do with what ever is going on here." Ada stated, staring out at the high sun. "What time is 1300 again?"

Claire's eye widened and she turned the ignition for Ada. "Fucking _drive_, Ada!" She yelled, hitting the seat. Ada had no idea what was going on but stomped on the gas and drove back to 215 towards Henderson.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass, Claire?" Joey demanded, though his eyes were still on the screen.

"1300 hours is one-fucking-o' clock. We have an hour and a half to get there or we have to find another way to Washington." She let her head fall back as she pushed bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm not sure that any of you have thought of this, but what's gonna happen when we get there?" Everyone turned to stare at Leon as he spoke. "I mean, they know that none of _us_ are Rodriguez, and we obviously don't belong with a bunch of military buffs; so how the hell are we going to get on a helicopter?" Ada's foot let up on the accelerator as the silence grew bigger.

Claire's voice was soft when she spoke. "I don't know, but we have to try something; anything." Joey turned back to the C.C.D. , Ada sped up again and Leon stretched his arm across the back seat. He didn't have any ideas either and knew he had to trust Claire not matter what. She was tougher than him, and he knew it by a long margin. They sat in near silence for the next half hour; the only sound in the car was Joey's fingers tapping away on the keys of the C.C.D.

They passed multiple cars, mostly on fire, smashed into eachother or sitting on the side of the road suspiciously calm. "Ada," Claire leaned forward again and put her chin on Ada's shoulder. "How much gas do we have left." She glanced at the meter.

"About ¼ of a tank. Is that enough to get there, Joey?" His head whipped up and Claire knew that by the look on his face he hadn't been paying attentio until his name was said.

"She asked if a quarter of a tank was enough to get to Henderson."

His mouth squinched up for a moment. "Yeah, but just barely. If you come across a gas station we'll need to take a minute to cyphon some gas though." Ada nodded and kept weaving between the randomly stren cars on the highway.

Fifteen minutes later, they crossed across the first henderson border. "How muc h time have we got left?" Ada asked, glancing in her rearview mirror at Claire.

"A little under forty minutes. We need to haul ass if we're going to make it on time." Ada's foot was pressed so hard to the accdelerator that it began to hurt. It was touching the floor and yet she still tried to go faster. Buildings began to whip past them and they came up to a 7/11.

"Ada, pull in there!" Joey shouted, pointing at the gas station. Ada fishtailed, spinning around into the parking lot and pulling up to the pump.

"Make this fast, guys." Ada said over her shoulder. Leon jumped out of the back seat and spun around to the trunk after Ada popped it.

"Glad we kept this…" He muttered as Claire stood beside him; he began pulling apart the beer bong in Ada's trunk. Claire laughed, remembering the night some what clearly and she socked Leon in the arm lightly as he tossed unwanted pieces back in the car. "What?" He asked, glancing at her as she pulled the gas pump over to the car.

"You don't remember the night we all got drunk with that thing at Ada's house on New Years?" She asked, gas beginning to flow through the plastic tube.

Leon's face scrunched up, and she wanted to kiss his adorably strong lips. "All I remember is standing on a balcony ledge shouting, "Give me liberty or a bran muffin!" Then you pulling me down so I wouldn't hurt myself, and waking up the next morning with a massive hangover." He shrugged, and got the filter off the top of the beer bong, followed by a small plastic gas tank. Actually, Leon remembered one other piece of the night, when he kissed Claire. The rest of it was a blur and he was scared to ask why she wanted to know if he remembered the rest of it.

Claire pulled the gas pump out and gave it to Leon so he could filter some gas into the plastic red tank. "Really?" She asked softly, curious; staring at him for a moment as he crouched and unscrewed the black cap. "That's the, um, only thing you remember."

He nodded and looked up at her as gas pumped through the nozzle. "Swear it. I'd pay to remember what else I did to make a fool of myself since you're so damn persistent." Claire smiled, she could hear the joke in his voice near the last part, but knew he really thought he had made an ass of himself. "We're done. Let's get the Hell outta Dodge." He screwed the lid back on and slid into the car beside Claire.

Her head lulled back as the car began to move, going faster and faster. Oh yes, Claire could remember that night _very_ clearly.

_**Flashback to the 31**__**st**__** of December**_

_Ada pulled up in front of Joey's house where Claire and Leon had been hanging out, playing Halo 3 and Left 4 Dead. They went outside and stood in the drive way, four teens who knew they would be in huge amounts of trouble for something they had planned for at least three months. _

_Ada grinned at them, popping her trunk just enough for the other three to look in. "You guys ready? My parents won't be back for another three days." They all nodded, grabbing their bags and jumping in the car._

_Leon unzipped his duffle bag and revealed three bottles of Captain Morgan, one bottle of butter shots, one bottle of Grey Goose and a bottle of Skyy. Claire raised her eyebrows at him and nodded in approval. "And where the hell did you get all that?" She asked, crossing her arms as they drove down West Robindale towards Rhodes Ranch where Ada lived._

_Leon shrugged clearly smug at her reaction. "My cousin owed me after I got him out of a date with a clinger. The woman was clearly crazy and he had no right getting involved with a married psycho." He nodded as if trying to prove his point, though it didn't matter since they were all planning on getting plowed tonight._

"_Then good for you." Claire giggled, shoving his bag near the floor board when they were stopped at the gate. A guard checked Ada's address and Id, assuring she was supposed to be in there, and then let them through. _

_Ada's house was a ten minute drive inside from the gate. They climbed out of the car, staring at the silent house as eight p.m. approached. "Only four hours guys, and we need to get plastered before midnight. Let's start at the pool!" Ada grabbed her stuff from the trunk with help from Joey. Besides Leon's duffle full, they carried a 24 pack of Corona, two six packs of Smirnoff coolers, a keg that the other three were suspicious of how she got it, a bottle of Jack Daniel's, a twelve pack of Bud, and two more bottles of Smirnoff straight vodka. _

_Claire had contributed the Smirnoff and Joey managed to sneak off with the Jack Daniel's from his sister's house. They walked straight through the house, out to the swimming pool in the back. It was at least 40 feet long and was 12 feet deep on one end. The shallowest it became was seven feet, and there was only one ladder on the right end. A diving board was on the opposite side of the ladder, eight feet long and 1 and ½ feet wide. Ada's house was massive, and Claire hardly considered it a house since she could fit her house in Ada's living room. They set all the booze on a couple tables near the side of the pool, pulling everything from bags and setting the beer bong beside it all._

_Joey stared at it in awe; it was like a party for the gods. "Okay, I'm going to put my suit on. You coming Claire?" Ada asked, grabbing something pink from the bottom of a plastic trunk under the balcony._

"_Sure, where are we changing?" She grabbed black material from the bag she had next to the table._

"_Just around the corner of the house. I don't see the use in going inside since we can trust the guys. We won't look if you won't, alright?" Ada narrowed her eyes mostly at Joey, who looked at the ground and nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Leon, keep him in line." She said, walking away towards the small stone path around the side of the house._

"_It's not my day to baby sit!" He shouted after them, though Ada ignored him. But Claire giggled and glanced at him over her shoulder as he kicked off his Osiris shoes. _

_They stopped just beyond the corning so the guys couldn't see them. The girls began to strip quickly, kicking their shoes to the side and tugging off their shorts first. "Who you gonna kiss at midnight?" Ada asked, smiling at Claire from beneath the short hair hanging over her face as she bent over._

_Claire scoffed and pulled on the bikini bottom, which she felt was the smallest thing Ada could have ever picked out for her. Yes, she had let Ada, queen of hookers, pick out her swim suit. "No one. Why, who are you gonna kiss? Me?" Claire closed her eyes and made kissy noises at Ada._

"_I can't, because you are going to have Leon hanging off your face." She smiled back and turned around so Claire could tie her pink halter top in a knot at the base of her neck. _

"_I am not! What makes you think that?" She asked, curiosity tickle her tone. _

_Ada shrugged and adjusted her board shorts and top. "Just the fact that every time he looks at you he melts. And I know you like him. Why haven't you guys ever gotten together? There is clear chemistry between you guys." _

_Claire sighed and adjusted her boobs in the triangular bikini top that was two sizes too small. 'Jesus Christ Ada… I need two of these things.' She thought silently. "Ada, you failed chemistry." Claire said blankly, though she was curious about Leon now._

_Claire glanced around the side of the house, staring at Leon as he shoved Joey towards the pool. She couldn't help but admire the muscles he had worked hard for. An obvious six pack and his pecks looked like they belonged to a cage fighter. His arms were thick and strong, flexing involuntarily as he messed with Joey. She didn't notice Ada step up beside her and cross her arms._

"_You are totally in love with him." Claire slapped her arm with an indignant huff and mutter that she didn't catch, walking towards the guys._

"_Who wants a Corona?" Claire asked, pulling two out of a cooler and turning around. _

"_Here!" Joey shouted from behind Leon as he blocked Joey's escape. _

"_No, me first!" Leon shouted above him, shoving Joey backwards into the pool. Claire smiled, and noticed that Joey had a nice body too. Though his muscles were much lankier and he was incredibly thin… it was obvious he was in shape as well, just a different kind of shape. Leon jogged towards her as Joey struggled out of the water. She handed him a Corona with a lime set in the opening. "Thanks." He smiled at her, holding the moist beer with one hand while the other hung at his side._

_It was nearly pitch black out so Ada turned the pool and yard lights on. Since the lights were low, the dark was sensual and Claire had to hold herself back from jumping Leon. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm swimming. Ada, is the heater turned on?" Claire asked as Ada walked back over to the table and lifted the amber colored liquid to her lips. _

_She nodded and took a drink. "Yeah, it's about 70 degrees right now." Claire grinned and set her bottle down._

"_Perfect." She was about five feet away from the pool, ten feet from the table she had just come from, when she heard the slapping of bare feet on the ground. Claire turned just in time to see Leon's hulking form charge at her; an evil grin on his face as his arms opened and he tackled her into the deep end of the pool. _

_He held her close as they plunged down into the luke-warm water. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and Leon noticed she didn't even try to struggle against him, but instead hooked her arms around his neck. Leon's legs kicked and he pushed up to the surface, gulping in air as he laughed and was slapped playfully by Claire._

"_You're such and ass." She gasped, inhaling as he let go of her and pushed back down into the water. Leon could see two more sets of legs appear near the diving board. He swam in a circle around Claire, not coming up for air yet. Jesus Christ she looks good, he thought, admiring her slender legs. He finally had something to thank Ada for, as he squinted at the thin piece of black material he assumed to be the bottoms of her bikini; and the top hardly did anything to hold her breasts in…not that he was complaining._

_He finally came up for air, shaking wet hair from his eyes. "Hey, who wants to play shark?" Joey asked, wading just under the diving board. _

"_Oh, I do!" Ada squealed, rushing over to the side of the pool with the ladder. _

"_Not it!"_

"_Not it!" _

"_Not it!"_

_Three voices rang out and hands shot up in the air, leaving Leon in the dust as he scowled and swam towards the diving board. Leon close his eyes and turned around, counting to ten. Ada and Joey took off down the side of the pool, Claire trailing cautiously behind them when Leon turned back to them. Ada was the first to make it past him, and Leon dived for Joey, missing him on purpose but trying not to make it obvious. The only one he wanted to catch was Claire._

"_Looks like it's just you and me." He grinned, only his head poking out of the water. There was no escape for Claire, though she gave it a valiant effort and dove far to his right, under water. But Leon was faster, and caught her ankle with one hand, pulling her back towards him and enveloping her in a bear hug. She felt his lips go to her ear as he spoke. "I got you, babe." She shivered and giggled._

_For the next three and a half hours they drank and swam, running from the balcony in Ada's room to change the music every now and then. At 11:50, all four of them went up on the balcony to wait for the fireworks that Rhodes Ranch put on. Leon lay on the railing, which was more of an arm since it was a foot wide, and waved Joey over who held the beer bong. "Pour me some tequila!" He half shouted._

_By then all four of them were pretty much wasted, and they all knew it. Luckily, no one threw up that night. Claire held the stem of the beer bong to Leon's mouth as Joey poured down half a bottle each of Vodka and Tequila. Leon gulped it down as fast as possible, but most of the clear liquid flowed past his mouth and down his chin. It fluttered down his chest and Claire got an idea. _

_Joey pulled the beer bong away and laughed as he chugged the rest of the tequila. Leon was still bare chested since all of them had kept their swim suits on, not even thinking about putting real clothes on since they had been swimming on and off all day. Leon began to lift himself up on one elbow, but Claire put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down._

"_What're ya doin Claire?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Leon was drunk, but he wasn't falling over drunk since he could form a complete sentence and be understood. _

"_You have booze everywhere." She giggled seductively, Leon lying flat as he held his head up and stared at her. Claire opened her mouth and dragged her tongue all the way from the waist band of his shorts to his collar bone, multiple times. Leon shivered every time he felt her tongue on his skin, or her soft hands holding onto his arm or stomach. She stopped, taking a step back and wiping her chin off. Vodka had smeared across her lips but she didn't care; it was just a reason to put her mouth on Leon._

_They heard a clatter and turned around to see Joey banging the empty Smirnoff bottle on the edge of a table. It broke in half, the top part rigid and sharp. He stepped forward, bottle thrust up into the air. "This. Is. Sparta!" He yelled, jumping up and throwing the bottle over the ledge, watching it land in the grass near the pool._

_Leon stood up, hands on his hips as he faced the houses next door from the balcony rail. Claire stared up at him with a smile plastered on her face. In a thick, fake, Scottish accent he yells, "Give me liberty, or a bran muffin!" He shouts, trying to copy Brave heart and doing a poor job. _

"_Get down from there, you'll get hurt!" Claire grabbed his wrist and tugged Leon off the railing. He laughed and glanced at the wall clock just inside Ada's room. _

"_We have five minutes. I'm getting this shit off my face then coming back up here." Claire followed Leon down the stairs towards the pool. Her skin was sticky with liquor as well and she wanted it feeling off. They jumped into the pool, and then climbed out quickly, Leon throwing Claire onto his back as he ran up the stairs to the balcony where Ada and Joey waited. _

_Claire was set down and they stood next to each other on the opposite side of the railing. Leon glanced at the clock once more, noting they only had about a minute and a half until midnight. "I call dibs on Joey for midnight kiss, sorry Claire." Ada grinned, sending a wink at Claire that Leon didn't see. _

_Claire rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that popped onto her face. Leon leaned over the railing, staring out at the stars. He glanced at the clock once more before Ada turned off all the lights. Only the moon illuminated them and Leon could feel tension building inside of him as midnight grew closer. He would be kissing Claire, but what if she didn't want to? Well, she most certainly didn't have to…_

_He turned to her quickly, 30 seconds on the clock. "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to, Claire." He tried to crack a smile, but she could see the heart broken look on his face._

_She put her hand on his cheek lightly and looked into his eyes. "Of course I want to." His smile lightened. _

"_Fifteen seconds!" Ada shouted, her arm wrapped around Joey's neck with his around her waist. Leon and Claire took a couple steps back, just in front of the wall. Leon's arms wrapped around Claire's waist, facing her. Claire's arms went to his shoulders, her fingers weaving through his wet hair at the base of his neck. _

"_Nine, eight, seven…" the four of them counted down, only Ada and Joey looked towards the hills where fireworks already began to shoot off. For Leon, fireworks were already going off. "Six, five, four…" Claire's heart began to beat faster as her hand curled tighter into his hair. "Three, two…" Leon licked his lips, and held his breath. "ONE!" There was a collective cheer from a crowd on the street they couldn't see, but only two of them noticed it._

_Claire lifted up on her toes towards Leon and he bent his head and their lips met. It started out slowly, sweetly, but Claire soon felt greedy and held Leon's head firmly to keep his mouth against hers. His tongue parted her lips, tasting primarily of vodka, and he turned Claire around. He pushed her against a wall, her mouth becoming urgent against his as their tongues met and her stomach turned in tight knots. _

_Claire felt Leon's right hand slid down her side, gripping her bare thigh and hitching her leg around his hip. Claire used his shoulders as leverage, wrapping both legs around his waist and kissing him with all the force she could muster. Leon kept her up using the wall so his hands were free to grip her smooth flesh. They were drunk, and she wasn't pushing him away, so hopefully she wouldn't get mad at him in the morning…if she even remembered._

_Leon heard snickering and reluctantly, pulled his mouth away from Claire. She was breathing hard, her hands gripping his neck and it seemed she didn't want to let go. Her mouth moved to his neck, kissing and biting at his exposed skin. "You guys have been there for like, five minutes. Wanna go inside and get some real food?" Joey asked, scratching his arm as goosebumps showed up on his skin._

_Claire pulled back, breathing heavily and her hands rested on Leon's chest. "Sure. Come on Leon." He let her down from the wall, but she held his hand and lead him into the house._

_That night they fell asleep in the bonus room. Joey slept on the pool table, Ada on the couch, and Leon and Claire shared the fluffly suede chair in the corner. Claire was curled into Leon's side, his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist; his heart beating faster than ever. Because even if she didn't remember what happened while they were drunk, he always would._

-End Flashback-

"Claire, what the fuck? You've been zoned out for a good 20 minutes. What are you thinking about?" Joey asked, turned around in his seat as Leon stared out his window.

"Oh, just remembering something." She smiled, feeling her cheeks flush an angry red as her stomach did flips. _I wish he remembered that night… _

The car stopped and Joey glanced at the C.C.D. again before speaking. "We're here." He said quietly, staring out the window. On top of the Fashion Show mall was the tip of a lage white tent, and lost of muffled voices. "Oh yeah, we're definitely here… Grab what ever you can, let's go."

**So this chapter was a bit longer than any of the others I've done, but I thought throwing some history in there was needed. Read and Review. I'll get to the helicopter scene in the next chapter. Don't worry kids, more smut and violence to come!!!!**


	9. Helicopters and Sniper Rifles

Chapter 8

Joey glanced at the watch he had set; it read **7:32:04**. He sighed, watching as Ada practically kissed her car goodbye and gripped the SIG tightly in her right hand. Everyone had a back pack tightened securely to their shoulders. A wavering look of worry crossed through their eyes as the four gazed at each other. "We don't have much time." Joey said softly, turning around and jogging towards the double doors at the mall's entrance. "Wish I could fly the helicopter," He muttered to himself though Ada heard him and giggled softly. He turned to her as they ran. "What? You've seen me fly thousands of simulators, even at the air force base. I bet I'd be damn good, Ada. I know all the controls…" His voice trailed off as they got closer to the front of the building, the white tent disappearing.

Joey tugged on the doors, expecting them to be unlocked; though they weren't. "What now, Joe?" Ada asked, looking through the glass doors into the large hall. Leon stepped forward, ushering them back. He pulled a bandana from his pocket and wrapped his hand in it. Leon punched through the glass, unlocking it from the inside and tugging the door open. He shook glass from the bandana and put it back in his pocket.

Claire stepped towards him and held his hand up to her eyes. Not a scratch on his knuckles. He half smiled and pulled her through the open doors, running after Joey and Ada.

"According to the map I found on the C.C.D. we should be able to get to the rooftop from…Gamestop. It's on the second floor, Zone D. There's a backdoor from there with three flights of stairs and an upper door. Any question?" He glanced at his friends, noting that the hesitant look had momentarily gone from their eyes and they were now soldiers of a sort. "Good, let's go."

They ran up the stalled escalators in single file, bludgeoning weapons strapped to their backs and guns gripped tightly with back up rounds in pocket. On the second floor, the group dashed from one end to another and slid to a short stop in front of GameStop. Leon was the first to grip the door handle, not surprised when that was also locked. "Fucking A…" He muttered, taking a step back before raising his thick soled boot and slamming it into the plate glass. It shattered inwardly in a thick gust of glitter and noise. "Hurry!" Leon ran into the room, finding a door marked '**Employees Only**'.

He grimaced at the solid door, gripping the handle tightly, surprised when it turned smoothly and jerked open in his hand. He held it open, last in line and following Ada into the small hallway. Two doors were on either side, but the one they wanted was at the very end, a warning sign on it stating the roof was above. Joey was the one to open the door this time, following Leon in and up to the stairs.

Claire ran as fast as her legs could take her up the first flight of stairs. "Joey, how long?!" she asked, shouting over her shoulder at him.

"Two minutes, Claire. We better fucking hurry!" Claire's arm was sore from gripping the long barreled sniper rifle for so long. Her lungs began to ache from sprinting up three flights of stairs, but finally they made it to the outer door. Claire slammed into it, but the door didn't judge.

"Leon, the door won't open!" She kicked at it, punching at the small rectangular window until Leon reached the front and tugged her away. Angry tears were collecting in her eyes.

"Claire, calm down. You have to turn the goddamn handle." He shook his head and gave her a smile, his hand gripped the handle, turning it somewhat slowly and pushing the door open. A powerful wind whipped past them, followed by a deep thrum. Across the rooftop, a helicopter's blades were spinning powerfully as a man dressed in black and a man in a grey suit stood just outside of it and spoke to someone in the helicopter already; Claire assumed the pilot.

Leon's eyes grew wide as he stared intently at the scene in front of him. He recognized those men.

The white tent was off to the right and the doorway shook as three military men ran from it, sporting the exact same guns that the four teens bared. No one had noticed them yet. "Claire, what do we do?" Joey asked, the excitement clearly drained from him. But as he turned away from the tent to talk to her, he saw Leon's face pallor in color.

"Come back!" He shouted, running after Claire who was already ¾ of the way to the men at the helicopter.

"Who the fuck is that?" The military men stared at Claire cryptically as she stepped forward and held the gun defensively.

"Shut up Jensen. Let professionals handle this." The man in the grey suit stepped towards Claire and fastened the button on his jacket. His voice was thick and British, superiority wavering through it. She recognized him almost immediately… " How did you find us?" He asked, glancing behind Claire and seeing the other three that were following in a small pack. "Ah, so you've got a small army."

Claire nodded gravely, sure of herself as she stared the man in his steely grey eyes. "We want on the helicopter." He glanced at the sniper, then the Sig and the Beretta, landing on the Magnum that Leon held upwards.

He ignored Claire's comment and instead crossed his arms. "I see you've met Rodriguez. No matter; if he was killed by a bunch of children he doesn't deserve to be a S.T.A.R.S. member."

She jumped forward and stood less than a foot from him. "We didn't fuckin kill your guy. He was already dead, throat ripped out in the middle of Best Buy."

"Bitch!" One of the other S.T.A.R.S. men lunged at Claire, attempting to grab at her throat. Leon held up his gun and kicked the man in the stomach, shoving him back to the ground. The magnum was level with guys head, safety off and cocked. His finger was rigid against the trigger.

"Don't, _fucking_ touch her." Leon's lips curled into a snarl and Grey Suit clapped slowly.

"How very touching, but unfortunately we don't have time. I really must be going." His beady eyes narrowed at the pilot who nodded.

Leon's eyes grew frantic and he now pointed the gun at Grey Suit. "Where the hell do you think your going?! Like she said before, we're coming with you."

The man began to laugh as he stepped onto the rising platform. "Son, you haven't got the guts to shoot m—" Leon pulled the trigger, hitting the man dressed in black squarely in the shoulder with a powerful '_whoomp!_'. He heard Claire gasp, clutching at his back.

"We are getting on that helicopter no matter what. I will shot every goddamned one of you if I have to." Grey suit's face was pale and he seemed to search for words.

"If I let you come, what do I get from it?" He asked skeptically, completely aware that the three S.T.A.R.S. members were aiming all of their guns at Leon; though all the S.T.A.R.S. also had guns trained on them, from the other three teens.

"You get information." Leon said evenly, glancing at Claire who took a quick look at his pocket. The DVD had a faint outline against the fabric. "And one hell of a sharp shooter." Leon nodded to Claire beside him whose barrel was level to _Jensen's_ head.

The man laughed, his evil eyes crinkling at the corners. "Her? How old are you, twelve?" Though Claire was certainly not; her full bust and curvy figure making that obvious. The S.T.A.R.S members had retreated to the edge of the building on the other side, backs to the group.

"I'm serious." Leon said deadpan. "Name anything within a mile of this place and she can hit it."

Grey suit cocked an eyebrow, glancing around the surrounding area. His arm raised and a lanky finger pointed to the south. "I want you to hit the "S" on that tattoo sign, then the period on the gas sign. If you can hit both of those in three shots then I'll let you on the copter. If not, you stay here. Deal?" He asked, holding his hand out to Leon.

Claire gave him a pleading look, but nodded. Leon held the gun at the man's chest, shaking his hand with the other. "It's a deal."

The man smiled a Claire, waving at the signs with a hand. "When ever you want, but make it quick." Claire sunk to one knee, closing one eye and setting the scope to 1 as she stared through it.

The "S" came into clear view, and she hesitated a moment before she felt Leon's hand on her shoulder. "You can do this." He whispered, kissing her neck before backing off. Her shoulders leveled, and Claire squeezed off one round. It flew from the barrel at break neck speed and slammed into the sign. More specifically, it slammed into the bright red "S", dead center.

She glanced at the men behind her. Leon gave a smug look and grinned, Grey Suit merely gritted his teeth. She turned to the gas station, three prices stared her in the face. "Which period do you want?" She asked, keeping her sights on the sign. "3.45, 2.77 or 3.26?"

The man laughed uneasily and shrugged, though she couldn't see it. "$2.77 I suppose." Claire nodded, more to herself than anything, before settling on the small black square. She let out a slow breath, squeezing the trigger again.

It shattered the sign, peeling the black square off the clear plastic and destroying the electrical wires. Claire smiled, standing up and resting the rifle against her shoulder. "So, do we have a deal?" She asked, staring the man square in the eye.

He was angry, but nodded and waved his hand towards the open door. Claire began walking forward, dragging Leon by the hand as he helped her up. Ada began to climb in, sitting next to Claire. "Wait a minute, I said _you_ can come. Not them. The others will only be in the way."

Claire sneered at him and stood in the door way, pushing Ada behind her into the chopper. "There are four people I would be willing to leave here with out, and that's you and your men. One way or another, all of us will be on here when this thing leaves."

He cocked and eyebrow and leaned closer to her. "None of you know how to fly a helicopter," Joey began to open his mouth in protest but Leon clamped his hand over Joey's mouth, shaking his head. "And the pilot of this helicopter will not leave with out me. So, either all four of you get to stay here or only you come with us."

With his back to the guys, the man didn't notice Leon ease up behind him, but rather felt Leon's arm tighten around his neck and cut off air supply. He struggled and clawed at the arm, squirming silently as the other three looked on. Claire quickly took care of the pilot, whapping the butt of Ada's SIG against his skull and instantly knocking him out. Finally, the squirming man in grey turned a red shade and his eyes slid closed. His arms were limp and he slumped against Leon.

The S.T.A.R.S. members still had their backs to the copter, the blades blurred out any noise that could have been made. "Help me with him, Ada." Claire grabbed the pilot's arms as Ada grabbed his legs and they tossed him out of the chopper. "Joey, you better know how to work this fucking thing."

He nodded and climbed into the pilot's seat, sliding the head phones on and adjusting the microphone. The rest of them were seated, Ada in the seat beside Joey as he pushed the throttle and held down a red button. Claire and Leon held hands, watching the S.T.A.R.S. men for any signs of suspicion. They didn't turn around.

The chopper began to rise off the rooftop, albeit extremely shaky. The nose dipped forward as the tail rose first, causing it to spin in a slow arc. It lifted more, seven feet off the roof when the S.T.A.R.S. men turned around; the sound of the blades had changed. It now sounded strained as if it was leaving!

"What the fuck?!" Jensen shouted at them, running after the helicopter when he spotted Grey Suit and the pilot on the ground unconscious. They began to fire at the chopper with the Berettas, hitting it in a few spots along the doors. Everyone inside the heli ducked, covering their heads as Joey lifted them higher until they were up enough to speed away from the building and following 215.

All the S.T.A.R.S. could do was curse and shoot into the air. Bullets couldn't reach the chopper now, and Claire finally felt a sliver of hope. Sure, she felt guilty that they had to leave six strangers on a roof top in the middle of the desert after stealing their helicopter but… Claire would always choose her friends first, no matter what.

Leon stared at her as if he knew what she was thinking and cupped her face gently in his hand. Her eyes watered and their lips met slowly. Claire's hands traced over Leon's chest, feeling the strength and power that he carried so well.

Ada turned around in her seat and cocked and eyebrow at them."I hate to interrupt, but does anyone know how to get to Washington in a helicopter?"

**So, been a little but since I updated, hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was kind of short. Read and Review. More smut, fluff and violence to come very soon. **


	10. Daddy?

Chapter 9

"I do!" Joey laughed from the front of the plane, punching in some numbers on a flashing blue pad. "It's going to be seven hours but we have plenty of fuel to last. All those simulators finally paid off." His face was one giant smile as he hit a button and turned towards the Sierra mountains.

Claire finally noticed her stomach growling fiercly at her. "Shit guys, I'm hungry. We haven't eaten in, how many hours?" She checked her watch. "It's been a little over 24. I guess I didn't notice with all this adrenaline but…" She shrugged and pulled a bag onto her lap. "Any one else hungry?" She mumbled over the zipper, feeling a pair of eyes starling intently at her.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Ada reached out and grabbed the bag from Claire who had yet to get anything. "Ooohhhh, Doritos." She grinned, pulling out a plastic bag and tossing the pack to Claire.

"Because that's healthy for you." Leon muttered, pulling a bottle of Aquafina out from the front pocket.

"Shut it, Leon. I don't wanna have to come back there." Leon turned to Claire in mock horror, biting his nails. Claire giggled, covering her mouth as she tried to look away from Leon and get something to eat. "I hear you guys making fun of me. Remember, you have to sleep sometime."

Claire looked out the window as they crossed horizontally over I-95. The zombies seemed to take over everything now, but they hadn't yet stretched to the center of town. The Strip was safe…for now.

They shrugged at each other and Claire pulled out two peanut butter sandwiches. She felt ravenous all of the sudden, shoving nearly half of it into her mouth at a time and chugging a bottle of water. She glanced up to see Leon's eyes trained on her, quickly looking away once she caught him and putting the water bottle back in the bag. "I'm taking a nap. It's not like it's been a long day but I figure I should get as much sleep as possible. Mind if I stretch out?" Leon asked, pulling his leather jacket off and putting it on the cramped floor.

"Sure, you can put your head in my lap. It's more comfortable than the seat." Claire put the bag back on the floor.

"Thanks," Leon pecked her on the lips and let his head go limp on her legs. His body gave out though he didn't know why. Every part of him felt abused; even Leon's mouth went slack. His hands clutched at any part of Claire they could, looking for comfort and assurance even as he slept. "Mmmlove you…" He muttered warily, only half aware that he said it.

Claire smiled at him, his face half buried in her shirt as his arms wrapped awkwardly around her waist. Leon's legs were severly though he didn't seem to mind, and began to fall asleep quickly. Her fingers glided through his short, silky hair and she hummed softly. "I love you too, Leon." She pulled one hand up, kissing his knuckles before wrapping it back around her waist and leaning her head against the backrest.

Claire's eyes closed, feeling sleepy for no apparent reason. "Claire, I'll wake you up when we get there." Ada's voice was hazy and Claire didn't know if she responded or not.

X_x_x_x_X_X_X_X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X_X_X_X_x_x_x_x_X

Five hours and 45 minutes later, Claire began to wake up. She had no clue how long she had been out and was slightly disoriented, wondering why there was a loud whirring sound and why her lap was warmer than any other part of her body.

Leon watched her eye lids flutter slightly before opening up and staring down at him. He had been watching her for half an hour, still in her lap with his arms wrapped around her and his nose pressing into her shirt.

She only stirred once, and that was to run her hands through his hair. Atfirst, Leon thought she was awake by the feeling of her gentle caress, but soon realized she wasn't when she said, "That's a good puppy…" He merely smiled and felt his legs cramping horribly. Eventually, Claire's eyes opened and she seemed confused, not knowing where she was or who was in her lap.

When her eyes met Leon she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair once more. "Hey, everybody awake back there?" Joey asked, glancing around his seat as Ada stretched and sat up.

"Fuck this…I'm going back to sleep." Ada mumbled, pulling a sweater over her head as she turned to the side.

"Yeah. Are we close?" Leon uncurled his legs and sat straight up, feeling his cramped legs screaming like fire. He glanced out of the window, watching as ant sized cars moved down streets. _"Everything looks normal…"_ He thought silently to himself.

"We've still got about an hour and fifteen minutes left. Could someone pass me up some food? I haven't eaten yet and I'm about to gnaw off my own arm." Claire pulled out another sandwich and handed it to him unwrapped, glancing out of her window as she did so. The helicopter seemed to lower about fifty feet, bringing the ant like people closer.

"Hm, that sucks." She commented lightly, feeling Leon slide over in his seat closer to her.

"What sucks?" He asked, peaking over he shoulder.

"That building is on fire. There's smoke everywhere and people are running around all over…the place…" Her face turned pale as realization dawned on her. "It's spread, hasn't it?" She turned to Leon whose lips had turned into a hard line and whose eyes turned into a solid, stone grey colour.

"Seems it has." He quipped shortly, turning away from the window and crossing his arms over his chest; already lost in thought.

Claire cocked an eyebrow at him, placing her hand on his leg. "Leon, what's wrong?"

He turned to her, biting at the inside of his cheek before leaning closer and whispering. "How did it spread this fast, Claire? How did it go from Las Vegas to northern California in two days unless it didn't start in Vegas? What if there are multiple outbreaks all at the same time? I mean, this could be in Africa or Canada. Claire, it could already be in Washington…" He looked away from her, watching the chaos down below.

Claire sighed and pushed hair from her eyes. "You're right, my dad could be dead. Everyone we've ever known could already be dead since this, obviously, isn't a contained incident. But we've got to try. If my dad or Chris are in trouble, we have to do something to save them." He wasn't looking at her and she had no idea if he was listening at all. "Leon," She tugged at his chin, meeting his eyes. "If we don't try to save at least one life, we'll never save any." His eyes seemed to soften a bit and turn a liquidy ocean colour.

Leon turned his face into her palm, kissing it softly before it dropped back to his leg. "I know. I just…I keep thinking about my mom." His voice cracked at the end. Leon blinked furiously, warding back the traitor tears of guilt. "I shouldn't have left her Claire; you were right…about so many things. I feel so guilty like I…like, I was the one who killed her. There's no way she can survive on her own. I was just so angry at her, I couldn't understand why she hated you so much…" He looked up at her, trailing hot fingers down the side of her face to her shoulder. "Not when I love you so much. She always knew we would end up together one way or another, but she didn't want that. She couldn't be happy that I knew what I wanted, but now she thinks I hate her. And I'm not so sure that I don't."

There it was again, those hard eyes that Claire didn't like. "There's nothing we can do now, Leon. It's in the past and your mother made her choice. Everyone makes choices, whether they're good or bad. And I know that you're hurt, but we can't go back. There's nothing to go back to." She said the last part quietly, remembering her own mother lying in an indecent grave in the middle of a burning desert.

Leon nodded, turning forward though his eyes weren't as hard as before. Claire frowned at his profile, squeezing the leg her hand was on. His thigh was thick with muscle and it tensed when she tightened her hand. Claire bit her lip, grinning mischevously before running her right hand up and down his leg, working her way to his inner thigh.

He glanced sideways at her, trying to fight back the twitching and smiling. She rubbed vigorously, stopping her hand at the top of his leg and brushing her fingers lightly along his groin. Leon let out a slightly inaudible sigh, clenching his hands into fists. Claire looked forward; Ada was still sleeping and Joey was humming something as he pushed buttons and spoke into the headset mic.

Claire slid her hand higher and slid his buckle open silently, popping the button and zipper with out a sound. Leon gave her a pleading look, lip caught between his teeth. Claire merely smiled and slid her hand under the waist band of his boxers and delved found what she was looking for; Leon's hardened length that had come about fairly quickly.

She gripped his cock firmly, watching his eyes slide closed and his knuckles become white. "Unggghhhh…" He groaned somewhat loudly, raising his hips to meet Claire's jerking hand. She giggled, watching as Joey turned his head to the side.

"You say something back there?" He asked, lifting one side of the head phones.

"Nope." Claire popped the word and straddled Leon, placing her mouth over his to muffle his sounds. Her hand pumped furiously, feeling his dick throb and pulse in her palm.

"We're landing very soon." Joey said loudly and Claire felt the helicopter jerk forward and down. She bit Leon's bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it lightly. His tongue battled with hers and his arms gripped her ass tightly.

Claire continued the quick motion, jerking and pumping as Leon twitched beneath her. Claire's other hand delved next to the other one, squeezing and fondling his balls lightly. "Mmmmmm!" He mumbled frantically, mouth thrashing against hers.

She kissed Leon harder, moving one hand from his balls, under his shirt. Claire's nails dug into his stomach and chest, causing him to squirm as his muscles contracted. Pre-cum began to coat the side of her hand; he was-

"Almost there!" Joey shouted from the front. "Five, four, three…" They descended and Claire moved quickly, biting at his neck as Leon's face pushed into her shoulder. He groaned, legs tensing up. "Two, one!" The helicopter hit the ground with a hard thud as Leon came in Claire's hand.

"Aghh!" He screeched into her neck, biting it painfully as his spasms calmed. Claire pulled away to look at him, taking her hand out of his jeans and wiping it off on her pant leg and zipping his jeans up. Leon was red faced and sweaty, but a huge grin spread over his face as his hand laced through her hair and pulled her towards him. Leon gave her a chaste kiss before leaving a deep purple hickey on her neck. "Now you won't forget me." He smiled, palming her breast as she moved off his lap into her own seat.

"Like I could forget you if I tried." She scoffed, leaning into Leon's side and licking at the exposed skin that met his shoulder and neck. The rotors began to slow and Joey pulled the headset off, shaking Ada to wake her up.

"We're in Seattle now but it's going to take about an hour an a half to drive to your dad's house in Buckley. We need to find a car." They crawled out of the helicopter and stretched. Claire stood on the edge of the super high building.

"This looks so familiar…" She trailed off. "Leon, could you hand me my rifle." She heard his footsteps scurry away, then come back with heavy thuds.

"Here," He slid the butt into her hand and Claire crouched on one knee at the very edge of the building. Setting the scope on her rifle to 2, her eye settled on a grey pole. The sign on the nearest corner read **325 Ninth Avenue**.

"Ho-ly _shit_." She breathed, pulling the rifle away and sitting back on her haunches and putting the gun down.

"What is it?" Leon asked, crouching beside her and glancing down at the street far below.

"We're at UW Medicine." She whispered, glancing up at him through hair.

"UW Medicine…Hey, isn't this Harbor View Medical?" Claire nodded and searched below for any signs of the infection. "And isn't this where your dad works?" She nodded again, solemnly. "So maybe we won't have to drive to his house. What day is it?" He asked as Claire closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's Saturday, I think. I'm not quite sure, but we can still head down and see if he's there. It doesn't hurt to try." She stood up and sighed slowly as they walked back to Ada and Joey.

Leon filled them in on what was going on and they pulled open the roof door, letting the heavy steel slam behind them. Claire remembered one day when her dad had come home, his face was made up of hard lines as he sat on the couch and sipped from a beer.

"_What's wrong, Daddy?" She asked, sitting next to him on the couch._

_He wouldn't look at her, but put an arm around her tiny shoulders. "A guy I know died today at the hospital. One of the doors we were replacing fell and crushed him. Sometimes, it doesn't matter where you are, because you can't save someone like that."_

They headed down a small, dimly lit corridor. She remembered this hall and led the group through a series of thick doors and clusters of people. A few recognized Claire and smiled but kept on walking. One guy stood out from everyone else. His skin was the colour of melted dark chocolate and his black eyes smiled warmly at her over his thin, rimless glasses.

"Sam," Claire smiled at him, walking forward and embracing the tall African in a tight hug though she barely reached his mid-waist.

"Claire, how's it been?" He asked, adjusting the dark jacket that hung on his thin shoulders. Sam ran one hand over his forhead and to the bas of his neck. His short, salt and pepper hair barely moved as he skimmed over it.

"Um, interesting." She sighed and tried to smile. "Sam, I need to know if my dad is here today. I can never remember what days he's on or off."

"Yeah, he's here. Infact I just had coffee with him up in his office. Is this a surprise for him? Because he's been talking about you all yesterday and today because you didn't answer your cell phone."

Claire wrinkled her brow and felt the deceitful rectangle in her pocket. "Um yeah, it's a surprise for him." She winked and touched his arm lightly. "Thanks Sam, see you round?"

He nodded and began walking down the corridor they had just come from. "You know it, kiddo." Leon stepped up beside Claire and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason you didn't introduce us?" He asked, walking beside her as they stepped into the elevator and Claire pushed the button for the 32nd floor.

"I guess I didn't really think about it." She shrugged at them. "Sorry guys." Nearly five minutes later, the old, creaking elevator pinged and the rusted doors opened. "State of the art medical equipment and their elevators look like shit holes…" She muttered, jogging down the hall towards the singular blue door.

She found it, parted about an inch with a deep voice booming behind it. _"…don't know where she is, Chris. I've tried her mom too but no one is answering. It's as if Las Vegas has dropped off the face of the Earth."_ Claire couldn't help but smile pitifully at the irony. She pushed the door open, the others waiting in the hall for her okay. _"Yeah, keep trying. Bye, Chris." _She watched him hang up the phone and lean forward, putting his face in his hands and sighing.

"Daddy?" Claire walked forward, watching as his battered blue chair spun around at the sound of her voice.

"Claire? But…" He stood up and rushed her, wrapping his arms around her back in a tight hug.

"Dad," She sighed, taking a step back and wiping tears from her face. "We need to talk."

**Read and Review…blah blah blah. So, the door thing actually happened. My dad came home one day and an earthquake had caused a steel door to crush some guy at the hospital; I ronic, no? Any ways… love you all.**


	11. One way sex

Chapter 10

"Claire, what are you doing here? I've tried your cell and your mom's cell and Chris has been on the phone non stop- what the hell is going on and where is your mother?" His face was hard but Claire knew he had an inkling of something horrible she was about to say.

"Mom's dead." She couldn't help it, the words slipped from her mouth. "Zombies killed her at UNLV and we had to steal a helicopter to get out and there were explosions and my math teacher was killed yesterday so we had to jump out the window-" He cut her off, face a mask of confusion and fear, slight mockery behind his blue eyes. But at least he cut off her word vomit.

His hand was pressed over her mouth. "Honey, you're making no sense. I'm sure you're just over exagerating; there's no such thing as zombies and if there were it would be all over the news."

"Not if some big corporation was trying to cover it up." Leon stepped in, shoving the magnum into the back of his jeans. "She's not exagerating anything, we were all there. I saw her mother too…" Leon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and watched Claire's father take an angry step forward.

He glared, shoving Leon's arm off. "Who the fuck do you think you are, boy?"

"Dad!" Claire shoved him back. "Now is not the time. We need to find Chris because this thing is already spreading through California and soon it'll be in northern Oregon. Please, we don't have a lot of time." She held his hand, pleading with soft eyes. "Please…"

Her dad sighed and picked up his phone, flipping it open. "Fine, I'll call your brother but you are going to explain yourself as soon as he gets here." He turned to Leon as he held the phone up to his ear. "And you are going to have a long _fucking_ talk with my son and I."

Leon waved him away and nodded, trying to hold back a smile.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Chris showed up a half hour later to an awkward silence in the small office. His sister, a cute asian girl with emerald eyes and two guys. On looked about 6'2" and blonde while the other was slightly shorter, dark fuzzy hair and a look of concentration on his face as he stared at a small lap top.

"Claire, thank fuck sake." He stepped forward and hugged her, eyeing the blonde closely. "Where the hell ya' been? Dad and I've been worried sick about you for the last two days."

Claire smiled morosely at the others and sat down, facing Chris and their father. "Shit, where do I start?" For the next hour and thirteen minutes, Claire, with some interjections from the others, explained the last couple days. They started with math class, end with their trip from Vegas to Seattle in a seven hour ride inside of a helicopter. Her father was completely incredulous, though Chris took little encouragement to completely believe them.

"So…" Her dad was staring at his hands, glancing at the sniper that lay by Claire's chair once in a while. "What you're saying is that there is a hord of zombies running around the United States due to a virus that a company called Umbrella created… Did I get all that right, or do I need to take notes?"

Claire glared at him, crossing her arms and leaning back in the plastic fold-out chair. "Only take notes if you think you'll forget."

"Dad, why would Claire lie about anything like this? Especially about…mom." The last part was quiet as Chris spoke, staring at the floor in front of him.

He shrugged. "Claire, I don't know what you expect me to do."

She bit her lip and leaned forward, trying to convey how much trouble there was through her eyes. "I expect you to believe me, Dad. I wouldn't lie to you about anything," _Except for what I do with Leon_, she thought. "So please believe me when I say we are in danger. We came here because you have guns and knives and you can help me teach my friends how to protect themselves…and you're all I have left besides Chris."

"I'll have to talk to your stepmother and see what she thinks about all this before I make any kind of decision." The group around her dad let out a small sigh, some giggles.

"_Whoopish!"_ Everyone turned to stare at Chris. "What? That was him getting whipped."

Claire laughed softly and stood up. "So, when do we leave?"

"Um, I think it would be better if you kids weren't there when I speak to her. She may be…upset." Chris and Claire gave each other looks of disgust, Chris rolling his eyes at her.

"Then you guys can stay with me. My girlfriend is out of town so she won't care. Besides, it only take 20 minutes to get home from here. It take an hour and a half to get to Dad's place." Everyone then followed Claire's lead and stood up, stretching and grunting in the silence.

"Fine then, I'll call you guys when I speak with her. I'll leave in a few minutes, go on with out me." Claire kissed her father and followed Chris outside to underground parking; Leon's arm was wrapped around her waist the entire time and Claire was surprised her brother hadn't said anything yet.

They stopped at Chris's shiny red Chevy truck, something was strapped in the bed of it with a thick blue tarp covering it, held down with clamps and bungee cords. "Now I kind of figured something like this would happen so I brought more transportation. Who wants to ride in the front, show of hands?" Ada and Joey's hands shot up, grinning like fools at Claire and Leon. Chris smiled at Claire and winked. "Good then, Claire you're the lucky one. Buddy," He glanced at Leon. "I'm not sure if you're lucky or not."

Chris popped the bungee cords and gripped the edge of the loosened tarp, grinning like a mad man as he ripped it off. "Holy shit, Chris." Claire breathed, jumping into the back of his truck as she admired the cherry that sat in it. The bike was flat black with a low profile rear fender, straight shot exhaust, 1250cc Liquid Cooled Revolution V-Twin Engine. "This is a VRSC Night Rod Special Edition 2009 Harley Davidson…" She muttered though everyone could hear it. "How the hell did you get your hands on this? A bike like this is at least $17,000."

Chris chuckled and tossed the keys to her. "Who said anything about buying it?" She glanced a him, but only for a minute. "Now help me get this out so we can get home. I'm having a homecoming party for you tonight; I know John and David miss you. It's too bad Sheva's out of town or she'd be partying along with the rst of us."

They hauled the bike out of the truck and Chris handed Claire two skid plates. "Really Chris, brain pans? These can't be DOT approved…" (A.N. In case you didn't know, a skid plate is an extremely thin helmet that is not road safe. You might as well be wearing a marshmallow on your fucking head. My dad has one and I want to kill him for it. BTW, a brain pan is the same thing as a skid plate.)

Chris gave her a withering look before climbing into the cab of the truck beside Ada and Joey. "Just follow me. I'm dropping your friends off then I'm going to the liquor store." He revved the truck and jumped it out of the parking garage.

"Shall we?" Claire handed Leon a helmet as he walked forward and began to slide his leg over the front seat. "Leon, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm getting on the bike Claire. What are you doing?"

Claire hit the side of his head with palm of her hand. "Douche bag, I'm driving; not you."

"I don't want to ride on the bitch seat." Leon's lower lip was sticking out as he pouted, something Claire had yet to see him do.

She decided to try something different. Claire walked towards him slowly, leaving her skid plate on the back seat as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her lips were barely a hair's breadth from his and she slid one hand from his neck down his chest. "Leon," she whispered, her hand now at the hem of his jeans. "If you ever want to get any sex again for the rest of your life, you will let me drive." Claire said softly, sliding her lips down his jaw and kissing his lips.

He grunted and clenched his jaw tightly. "Yeah, sure. You can drive." He managed a smile and shifted to the back.

Claire patted his leg and sat down. "That's what I thought." She turned the key, unlocking the bike and revving it up. They left the skid plates swirling in a cloud of dust on the ground; like they would protect anything. As they left the garage, Leon got an idea. Claire wasn't the only one that could be dirty…

Claire was doing 85 down the middle of the freeway, weaving in and out of cars when she noticed that Leon's hands had moved. They were no longer resting loosely on her waist but had migrated in two different directions. One hand was cupping her right breast while the other slid slowly into the front of her pants. She swerved, narrowly missing a white Seabring that honked loudly at her. Claire turned her head side ways, watching the road as she yelled at Leon. "What the fuck are you doing?! I could've hit something!"

His lips were right at her ear; he barely had to speak up. "I can torture you too, Claire. Sex doesn't go one way." Leon's left hand jammed down and two fingers plunged into her just as they pulled over to the off ramp. Claire gasped, swerving around a corner as her hand gripped the clutch tightly. Leon tucked his right hand under her shirt and pinched her nipple tightly between his fingers. If someone looked closely enough they could tell what was going on; not necessarily why.

Leon had about ten minutes before arriving at her brother's house and he went to work quickly though the thick leather seat gave resistance to his hand. Claire gasped, gripping the handle bars tightly as they cut through traffic down the middle of Seattle and past a U-Haul store. A bright red truck honked loudly at them from the next lane and Leon figured they were going to fast.

Claire's legs clamped tightly to the motorcycle but Leon quickened his movements; soon adding three fingers to her wet, clamping pussy. Claire gasped as she leaned back into him as they went up a steep incline. This only pushed him further into her and briefly she wondered what it would be like to fuck him while he drove.

"Oh god!" She screamed as the road flattened and she orgasmed all over Leon's hand. Claire pulled the bike up to the parking area in front of the apartment, sweating profusely as Leon pulled his hands back and kissed her neck.

"I'm not, but thanks for the complement anyway." He grinned cockily at her, swinging suavely off the bike and pulling the backpack from his shoulders.

"Jack ass, I'll get you back later." Claire stomped past him to the front door though he figured she wasn't _that_ mad even though she would need a shower.

"Is that a promise?!" He shouted, still standing at the bike as she jogged up the outer stair case. He followed with out an answer and got to the door just as Ada let Claire in. "Nice place." He commented, walking into the small foyer and down the short hall; the bathroom directly across from the door. He turned right, the bedroom behind him and the tiny cell of a kitchen directly to his right. The living room had a plasma screen TV, taking up most of one short wall. Across from it was an overstuffed, green corduroy chair with an end table holding a black glass hookah.

Joey sat in the chair, controller in hand as he turned on the X-BOX. To the left of the chair was a matching couch, big enough for four people to sit comfortably and barely big enough for two to sleep. A three foot wooden coffee table sat in the middle of it all. Behind the couch was two tables; one was small for sewing and the other held a desktop computer which was barely visible; covered in clothing.

Claire nodded to herself; she could tell Sheva had been gone.

A small patio was straight down the hall, the glass door slid open beside the wide screen TV. Claire sat on the couch beside Ada and watched as Joey led an open assault on the opposing team in HALO 3. Leon was just about to sit down as three loud knocks resounded at the door. Claire sighed and stood up again, "Must be Chris." She pulled the door open, smirking as Chris juggled three twelve packs. "Need some help, bro?" She grabbed a box of Bud Light and turned back to the kitchen.

Leon took another box and walked slightly in front of Chris who placed a firm hand on his shoulder and leaned forward so that Claire couldn't hear him. "We need to have a little talk. Next time you feel up my sister, don't do it on the street." He whispered, stepping ahead of Leon into the kitchen.

_Shit…_ Leon cursed silently. He remembered the bright red Chevy that honked at him. No wonder it looked familiar. But no matter what Chris had to say, Leon couldn't find it in himself to be scared of the guy. He followed them into the cramped kitchen and set the beer on a few inches of slight counter space. He pulled out a Corona and used the silver ring on his middle finger to pop the top of it, tossing it into the garbage. "What say we have that talk now, Chris?" He smiled, walking towards the tiny balcony and leaning against the railing; beer clutched lightly in his right hand.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced…" Leon heard thick footsteps sound behind him as the glass door shut with a metallic _clink_. He didn't turn around. "Chris Redfield, your _girlfriend's_ brother."

At that, Leon turned around to face him and grinned, holding out his right hand and switching the beer. "Leon S. Kennedy, Your _sister's_ boyfriend." Chris tried to clamp down on Leon's hand but the force exerted on both sides was equal and Chris began to let up, eventually taking his hand back and leant against the railing beside Leon. "Don't do the, "What are your intentions with my sister?" shit, because I've heard it before and you don't scare me."

Leon glanced sideways at Chris who nodded but kept his gaze straight, staring at the golf field past the road. "Fair enough; but I swear to god, _Leon S. Kennedy_, that if you make my sister cry there will be none of you left for the fucking zombies to eat." His voice was still low and calm as he sipped at the beer. "And about the thing I saw you doing to her," This time Leon felt his gaze intent on the side of his face and turned; catching a strange glint in Chris's eye that he had seen before in Claire's. "If she didn't look like she was enjoying it I'd've killed you already." With that, Chris slid the glass door open and stepped inside, sitting on the couch as Claire stood and met Leon with a kiss.

He smiled, trying to hide the amusement he felt as Chris's words. "How'd that go? Hope he didn't grill you too hard." Claire giggled and leaned into his side.

"Not at all; your brother is quite pleasant actually." Claire gave him a cockeyed look and felt his forehead.

"Is there something wrong with you? All of the guys that I've brought home have been terrified of Chris. He's an imposing figure I guess." She shrugged and kissed his arm.

Leon didn't reply but instead placed a chaste kiss on her lips and turned back to the open door. "Come on; let's show Joey how good you are at HALO."


	12. Beet Farms and Ignorant Sluts

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own any of these characters. I do, however, own four nerf guns, a leaky white candle, an abomination of a cat, and a best friend who lovingly refers to me as Pammy.**

Chapter 11

Hours later, only six beers had been opened when Dwight and John arrived at the cramped apartment. "Where're you hiding her Chris?" They were still at the door so Claire couldn't see them but she knew Dwight's voice when she heard it.

"I'm in here!" She shouted, jumping out of Leon's hold on the couch and towards the front door. He watched after her down the hall as a pair of arms encircled her waist; Leon grimaced and stood. "It's so good to see you guys. When'd you start working out, John?" Leon watched as she spoke to a tall, black guy with skin the color of dark chocolate. It almost gave out a bluish hugh and his eyes were a strange, but brilliant, hazel color.

His arms were bigger than her brother's and it nearly seemed impossible. The other guy, Dwight he assumed, had a light tan and a slight beer-belly that he assumed most people didn't notice. Absently, Leon touched his own stomach and made sure the abs were still intact. He sighed in relief when he felt the muscles.

He felt eight pairs of eyes and looked up. "Who's this?" John asked, cocking an eyebrow at Leon as Claire took a step back and leaned into him.

Leon glanced sideways at Chris who had been looking at Dwight; he spoke up first. "Claire's boyfriend," with that, his eyes narrowed at Dwight whose face turned a light pink and he looked away. "Don't worry guys, he's cool." Leon raised an eyebrow at Chris who only stared back, holding a thin smile on his face. "We've been waiting for you guys, so let's drink!"

"Chris, you mind if I take a shower first? I feel…dirty." Claire said and Leon let out a cough to muffle his laughter, feeling Chris glare at him for a moment.

"Sure, but make it quick. If everyone wants a shower you can only take five minutes because the water'll turn cold." She nodded, going into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She was smeared with black dots and dirt was streaked across random surfaces; blood caked into her hair and skin.

"I look like shit." She mumbled quietly to herself, peeling off the offending garments and folding them. The water was ice cold anyway but it woke her up, feeling as if her brain was being cleansed of the last few days. It was amazing, it had only been _days_ since this started. There was a loud rumble and the bathroom itself seemed to shake, then settle. Muffled shouts came from the next room and Claire's brow wrinkled in confusion; and fear.

She turned the water off, listening intently as something made a loud crash and glass shattered. "Fuck!" Someone shouted out side as she scrambled to pull her clothes on. Claire's hair was sopping wet and left water droplets falling about.

She flung the door open, sprinting down the short hall directly to the balcony where everyone squeezed through. "What the hell's going on?" She asked breathlessly, leaning over Dwight's shoulder to see down the street.

"Pike Place Market just blew up." Chris whispered, leaning over the small railing and staring down the long street. Smoke was floating above the buildings, clouding cars and windows like a thick blanket of evil.

Claire trembled slightly, but held strong. "Everything has spread so fast…" She mumbled, no one was listening.

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM! **_Three loud knocks sounded at the front door as people ran down the street below; screaming as buildings burst and fire engulfed much of it. "Chris, I know you're in there man I need your help!" Someone shouted from the hallway. Chris was frozen in place, glancing between Claire and the door. He began walking towards the door, very slowly. "Hurry up, there are tons of those crazy people out here! One of the fuckers bit me dude. He took a chunk clean right outta me!" Chris began to walk faster, but just a foot from the door Claire grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What the hell, Claire? Jason needs my help." Chris whispered, everyone watched the scene unraveling from the balcony.

Claire shook her head at him and bit her lip, watching the door as it shook slightly when Jason knocked again. "You can't, Chris. If he's been bitten then he is infected, dangerous. You can't save him and you sure as hell can't let him in here with the rest of us." He looked over her shoulder and her friends nodded, though they looked apologetic.

"Ok…then what are we supposed to do? We can't just sit here because if these things are as horrible as you said then they'll find a way in."

Ada stepped forward, watching the door carefully. "We left our guns in your truck. If we can get down there we'll have a better chance and maybe buy a little more time."

"Chris! _LET ME THE FUCK IN_!" Jason screamed from the hall, sounding as though he was slamming his entire body into the thin wooden door. "AHHHHH!!! Oh god, no! NOOOOO!" They heard him scream again, suddenly cut off as a low thud sounded just beyond the door.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not going out there. No fucking way…" Dwight said, staring at the door that had stopped quavering.

Claire stepped forward and pulled her hair back. "Fine, I will."

"Claire, you can't go alone." Leon grabbed her arm and stood beside her as Chris and Joey came up also. "You guys in?" He asked, glancing at Ada and Chris's friends.

"I'm in, but I think we have a better chance going out the window than the front door." Claire turned quickly and made a B-line for the kitchen. "What about you two?" She asked John and Dwight who seemed to stammer slightly.

John nodded, his eyes becoming hard as he resigned himself. This was something they had to do together if they wanted to survive. "Dwight?" He stared at Dwight who seemed to be staring at Claire, fighting internally with himself. "Hey, you coming or not?" He asked a little louder, startling the guy.

"I-I just-I don't see why _all_ of us need to go. Claire and I can stay here so there will be at least two people guarding the door an-"

"Look Dwight, I was the first one to volunteer and I'm not going to sit in side like a coward while my friends are risking their lives. Now if _you_ want to do that, so be it; but the rest of us will be outside saving your ass." Claire folded her arms over her chest briefly, standing in front of an open drawer in the kitchen. "Now who wants a knife?" She began handing out different knives though Ada took a knife sharpener instead. It was about a foot long and was red with rust; pointed sharply at the end.

"We should be able to climb around the balcony railing to the left side and over the fence. There's a short brick wall we'll have to hop over but that's not a problem. Just watch out for the bushes, they haven't been trimmed in a long time and they're all thorny. I think there's some poison ivy in there too…" Chris trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

They all nodded, Dwight still huddling in a corner contemplating life. "Chris, do you still have that bat Dad gave you a while ago?" Claire asked, staring at the little paring knives in the drawer. Everyone had a weapon but her and she felt naked with out something deadly.

"No, sorry. I got rid of it last summer when Dad and I had that…_argument_…" Chris seethed and Claire's eyes watered slightly. She remembered the last Fourth of July and her fist clenched subconsciously.

"Okay, I'll find something." She wandered into the living room and looked around. The hookah? No…that was made of glass and would break too easily… Finally, her eyes landed on a tall wooden table. It was about three feet high and two feet wide; it was Sheva's sewing table and Claire felt a light click inside her head. She pushed the sewing equipment onto the ground and turned the table on its' side.

"Claire, what're you doing with Sheva's table?" Chris asked, stepping forward with wide eyes.

"I'm making use of it." She grunted, holding the table top and slamming her booted foot into one of the long, thick legs. The wood creaked but it didn't come off. She sighed and raised her foot again, kicking the leg twice more. Finally, it snapped off the table with a loud CRUNCH and fell heavily to the ground.

"Oh god, Sheva is going to kill me…" Chris groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Jesus Christ. I'll fucking kill you if you don't grow some balls." Ada growled at him and stepped on to the tiny balcony. Smoke was enveloping the baseball field and she could smell the faint scent of burning hair. "Hurry up guys." Claire rushed to the balcony and began to climb over the railing.

It was nearly an eight foot drop to the next level but the blackberry bushes though thorny, softened the landing. Claire was first, followed by her brother then the rest of the crew. The parking lot seemed oddly deserted now and it made Claire uncomfortable. A shiver traveled down her back and goose bumps popped up on her bare skin. She paused at the brick wall, jumping up to peek over the edge. She saw only a few mindless zombies wondering about to the right side, backs turned to her. "Quiet, to the left side." Claire whispered and motioned over. John gave her a boost over the brick wall and jumped over quickly. Ada was next with Chris' assistance. Leon and Joey catapulted over the left corner and met at the truck.

"What's next, Claire?" Chris asked, handing a random shotgun to John who smiled in turned and shoved in another cartridge.

"We need gas, and we need to get out of big cities; that's where they'll be the most." She slung the H&K over her left shoulder and into a quick-fashion harness, the table leg held tightly in her right hand.

"She's right," Ada glanced over her shoulder and spotted a hord of zombies approaching from the northeast wall. "Hide!" They dove into the bushes and waited for the group to come closer before creeping up behind and snapping necks silently. "Anyway… who's taking the truck?"

"Hey, wait for me!" They turned back to the wall where David struggled to jump over the wall. He panted and leant against the truck. "I was thinking about things and I remembered what my Oppa used to say on our beet farm-"

"Dwight, no one cares about your beet farm!" Claire shrieked and slapped him across the face. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah sure, do I get a gun?"

"Fuck no! Now get in the bed of the truck." Leon drove Claire's new cherry as she rode backwards on bitch, aiming at the opposing zombies with her H&K. Everyone else was in the truck; Ada driving evasively whilst everyone else sat in the bed, fending off the attackers. The gas stop was quick, Chris and Claire merely jumping out and filling the tanks.

They were back on the road, headed south towards Buckley, _the father's house_. The trip was an hour of running over zombies and avoiding head-on collisions with stopped cars. His house was silent from the outside, no lights on, front door shut tightly. Steve's truck was missing from the shade of the weeping willow and Chris gave Claire a hard look as they approached the front door. "Even if they aren't here, we can stock up on weapons." Chris unlocked the front door and took a tentative step inside. "Hello?" The house was still, silent, and dark. "Dad, are you here?" Claire stood beside him in the door way as a soft click sounded down the hall near the kitchen.

Claire crept forward with her club raised high, down the hall to the back room. Leon was mere feet behind her and tread softly on the hardwood floors. She wondered how he was so quiet.

The back bedroom door was closed and heavy breathing sounded from behind it. She reached for the door but Leon grabbed her arm. "Claire, don't do it."

A tear leaked from her left eye. "I have to know." He nodded and let got but stood beside the door just in case. She twisted the knob and shoved it open forcefully; only slightly appalled at the sight in her old bedroom. Her father was clearly dead, intestine strewn across the compact room. Her long undead step mother looked up hungrily at Claire, blood flowing from her mouth. "I've been waiting to kill you for five fucking years you fucking bitch!" Claire screamed and tackled the zombie, beating her in the skull until it cracked and graying brains spewed about.

Blood gurgled from the zombie's mouth as Claire continued to beat it. "Claire, honey, you need to stop now." Leon said softly, putting his hands on her slender shoulders and pulling her away from the room. The door clicked shut behind them and Claire cried silently into his shoulder. Chris's face was a hardened mask as they approached him and Leon shook his head, lips pinched shut in a tight line.

"Let's go to the back shed." Chris lead everyone to the back yard and slid the metal double doors open with John's help.

"Ho-ly shit…" Ada whispered, walking carefully into the shed, eyes wide and mouth turning up at the corners.

"Choose your poison boys and girls. Grab as much ammo as you can and any weapons that tickle your pickle." Chris pulled his Gatling Gun off the wall and shoved ammunition into his vest pockets.

Dwight grinned as he pulled a Stun-Rod off the table, giggling at the name. "Hey Claire, wanna touch my _Stun-Rod_?"

She shot him a nasty look with a dry face and red eyes. "Thanks, but no. Leon's is plenty enough for me." His mouth hung open and Leon disguised his laughter with a cough. Claire picked up holsters, strapping them around her waist, back and legs, leaving the knife alone in its place on her thigh. "Damn," Claire admired the shiny barrel and hefted the gun onto her shoulder. "I call rocket launcher."

"No fair, I wanted that one!" Dwight whined and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Shut it dick tip. You aren't getting shit." Leon glared at him and hoisted his new friends higher on his shoulders, checking his cargo pants for all the ammo. Joey was the only one who kept just two weapons. A butcher knife and his Berretta strapped just under his left arm. "Joe, you want anything else?"

"No, I'm the techie here, so I don't think I should have more shit to lug around." Leon nodded and secured his weapons. The computer attached to Joey bleeped and he set it up on an empty table. "Guys, I'm intercepting a coded message from the S.T.A.R.S. base. There's some kind of emergency with their…"

Joey's voice floated away from Claire as she sat alone and thought about her dad. She was done crying for the dead and tried to remember what seemed so familiar to her… "Oh my god, he knew." Everyone turned to stare at Claire. She refocused on the room, mainly Leon's face; his kind eyes and worried, tight mouth. Things her father never expressed. "My dad, he knew about everything. All these guns, the incendiary devices, Berettas, sniper rifles and throwing knives… This is what he was doing my whole life. He was training me to fight these guys off."

Suddenly, Leon's face hardened as realization hit him. His full lips formed one word:

"S.T.A.R.S."

Claire nodded. Chris slumped into the wall as he thought of his strange teen years. They were never normal kids, and no ordinary man would have a stock of illegal weapons like this and get away with it. "We need to search the house, Claire." Chris bounded up and spoke as he turned around to run back to the house. They followed, Claire on his heels. "It's gotta be here somewhere. Check the office, Claire. Leon and John, look in the kitchen for any disc or envelope or anything that looks weird or…official."

They split up, Claire shoved the office door open. It was a small room, no larger than a walk-in closet with a crappy computer and cluttered tax forms. She searched for what felt like an eternity, turning over the desk and scouring the computer.

"I found it, I found it!" Claire's head shot up as she darted from the office and into the kitchen where John stood holding a thick brown organizer. She glanced over his shoulder, moving next to Leon. "It's got everything from how long he was with S.T.A.R.S to what people he worked with. It even states when he got married and divorced, and married and divorced…and married again."

"Jesus H. Christ, how long was he with them?" Chris paced the kitchen.

"Nearly thirty years according to this." John held up an old piece of yellowed paper dated in the mid eighties. "Nice family photos here too." Multiple pictures of Chris and Claire fluttered to the floor along with copies of marriage licenses and pictures of all three brides. "He was still involved." He said quietly, Claire glanced up at John with wide eyes.

"Chris, we have to call Uncle Bob. He's got that van we can use for long hauls. There's too many of us for one regular truck."

He nodded. "I'm on it Claire." Chris pulled out his slim black phone and punched a few numbers, putting it on speaker as the other line rang.

"This is Bob Vance of Bob Vance Refrigeration, how can I help you?" Claire giggled and Leon gave her a sidelong glance, nudging her with his elbow.

"Uncle Bob? It's Chris and Claire."

"Chris, where's yer pop? Haven't talked to that old bastard in a while. Don't let him gimme any excuses either; I know he ain't been eaten by none of them zombie things." Bob gave a hearty laugh but it was cut short when no one else laughed. "What's goin on, Chris?" His voice became serious.

"Um, Dad's dead Uncle Bob. We need some help right now and wanted to know if we can use your refrigeration van for a road trip of sorts." Claire chimed in much to Leon's surprise. She twisted hair around her fingers and bit her lip. She was fucking adorable.

"Well, sure Clairesy. When can you be here?"

She checked the stove clock and whispered to Chris who nodded. "We can be there in an hour. There will be a red truck and a black cherry. Love you Uncle Bob, see you soon." She shut the phone quickly and shoved it in Chris's pocket.

Dwight ran into the kitchen quickly, waving his hands. "You guys gotta come out and see this, Michael looks like he's going crazy!" Michael was a neighbor they had borrowed a lawn mower from.

"Is it nice outside?" Claire asked sarcastically.

"Yes, the weather's nice, let's go!"

"Will I be too hot in a long sleeved tee?" John piped in, getting nudged by Claire.

"No! I swear, it is gorgeous outside. Come on!" Dwight waved everyone outside as they snickered at him.

Michael stood on the roof of his two story house, hair standing on end as he watched zombies tearing apart flesh. "Oh god I can't do this Dwight! I'm so depressed!"

"Michael, isn't that just another word for being bummed out?"

"No Dwight you ignorant slut! AHHHHHHH!" He ran, swan diving into the cement and breaking his neck, brain and skull scattering the road. Zombies seemed not to notice and viciously meandered through houses.

"Great, let's go." Chris started the truck, everyone piling in the back, leaving Claire and Leon to the motorcycle.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

One hour, two pee stops, and a pet store later, they arrived at Bob Vance Refrigeration Inc. Everyone piled into the main gate, waiting outside while Claire and Chris ran to find Uncle Bob. They arrived outside minutes later with the keys to a white van. "Thanks for everything, Uncle Bob." Claire kissed his cheek and jumped into the back of the truck before he could ask any questions. "Joey, where is their base?" She growled, cocking a double barrel sawed off 12 gauge. "I'm gonna kill those motherfuckers."

Okay guys, sorry this took so long but I've had very limited access to computers for the last threeish months. Don't hate, masturbate! Read and Review, I'll post again soon.


	13. A trip to the store

Chapter 12

Joey typed a few keys on the C.C.D. and licked his lips nervously. "It's in some city called Harvardville, but according to this it's below ground." He glanced up to see Claire staring out her window, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I've got a GPS in this thing that can act like a regular one attached to your car." He showed her the blinking lights and small map.

"How long will it take us to get there?" She leaned back, feeling the van come to life as Ada started the ignition.

"Three days, give or take a day or two depending on how fast we drive."

Claire nodded and punched her brother in the arm. "Chris, let Joey sit up front, he's our navigation system." Chris snorted, but crawled into the back with the rest of the group as Joey sat up front, giving Ada initial directions.

Claire sat beside Leon and John near the double doors in the back of the van. Dwight and Chris were opposite them and Claire felt a prickling sensation like someone was staring at her. She glanced up, catching Dwight's eye as he winked slowly and licked his lips. Claire's nose wrinkled in disgust and she turned into Leon's shoulder, using him as a pillow as she tried to go to sleep.

The van rumbled as they got on to I-405 and drove south; no one spoke. Two out of the five were sleeping with John leaning on Claire leaning on Leon who sat slumped over and staring out the back window. "We'll need to stop at a grocery store and get supplies and food." Chris said, leaning forward slightly and tapping Ada on the shoulder. She nodded, keeping her eyes on the road and speeding on the freeway. There were few cars on the road and most had major dents in doors or bumpers from recent accidents.

Leon glanced up to see Dwight staring intently at Claire's chest. "You know Dwight, staring at them that hard doesn't mean you'll get x-ray vision."

Dwight's head snapped up as he glared and crossed his arms tightly; Chris slugged him in the shoulder. "Keep your eyes off my sister you fucking pervert." He let out a small sniffle, pulling out something metallic and beginning to clip his nails. "Seriously Dwight, you _have_ to do that in here?"

He ignored Chris and tossed the clippings at a sleeping John. Suddenly, Dwight looked up and adjusted his coke bottle square glasses. "Question: If you die, does that mean I can have Claire?" Leon glared and slammed the sole of his boot into Dwight's thigh. "Hey, I know kung-fu and I will kick your ass!"

"Shh," Claire mumbled, giving Dwight a half assed kick to his stomach before curling back into a ball and pushing her face into Leon's neck. He smiled and shivered as her breath washed over his exposed skin. With in half an hour, everyone in the back had fallen asleep to the roar of the tires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Claire felt groggy as Ada shouted and threw open the back doors to the van. "Okay, well I don't have eggs or bacon but you need to get your skanky asses up any way. We're at Von's."

Leon cracked an eye and glared at her, helping Claire out of the van as they walked towards the store front. It was seriously lacking in people out front. They had to push the pneumatic doors open and made their way inside where bodies littered the floor and blood washed the counters. It was a barren waste land of death. "We can split up to make this go faster." Chris turned around and walked back wards as he spoke. "Claire and I will get water. Leon and John, you guys get stuff like batteries and electronic; Dwight can go with Ada and Joe for food."

"No, I shall walk alone. I'm a man here, I don't need a nanny." Dwight glared and began to walk away down the frozen section.

Leon raised an eyebrow at his back. "Not sure what he's trying to accomplish there." He barked out a laugh and threw a smile at Claire before following John to the batteries. "I'll grab a bag, you get some stuff from that rack." John nodded and crouched down, pulling a flashlight off the shelf as Leon made his way to the front of the store. He bent over the customer service counter, finally feeling the crinkle of a paper bag as he felt a presence behind him. Leon spun around, Magnum already out of its holster while his finger was poised on the trigger.

"AHHH!" Dwight let out a girlish squeal and covered his face with his hands. "Jesus Christ! You could've put my eye out with that thing."

Leon scowled and tucked it back in, putting the safety on. "I'll put out more than that you dick tip." He growled, pushing past Dwight with an arm full of bags.

"Hey, I'm not done with you…" His voice trailed off as Leon jogged faster to get away from him.

"Goddamn freak. Wish I could sick a fucking zombie on him." He muttered, crouching down beside John and pulling open then bags as they packed the paper full and finally retreated to the exit with five bags full. Chris and Claire were already waiting with four jugs of Alhambra water. Leon thought about the guns and flashlights as he glanced around their tiny group. A light bulb clicked on over his blonde hair. "I'll be right back." He did a 180 and ran a fast as he could towards the other side of the store, skidding to a stop before a shelf as he opened up a plastic bag and stuffed it full before jogging back to the now completed group. They stared at him as if her were crazy; Leon merely smiled and reached a hand inside, pulling one out. "Duct tape." He grinned and Claire let out a small laugh.

"Come on, tape man. Let's go." Claire nodded towards the retracting group and hefted two water jugs onto her shoulders as they made a B-Line for the van. "Stock the fridge first…" She made a slow circle and Leon watched as her eye brows scrunched up. "Guys, where's Dwight?" She asked. They all stared at each other and paused. "Fuck," She sighed, dropping the water into the back and turned back towards the store. "Come on Kennedy, you're walking with me." She gripped his wrist and half dragged Leon back into the store.

"C'mon Claire, can't we just leave him here?" He half whined causing Claire to cock an eyebrow at him ash she cautiously pulled out an automatic .45. She silently shook her head and they walked along the back wall and glanced down the aisles. "Claire, where is he?" Leon asked softly, partly rhetorical as they skimmed the frozen food section. One door was open and they stalked over to it, guns raised defensively. "Shit…" He sighed, staring at a broken body. The arms were mostly blood and bone, all flesh had been ripped clean off and the neck was a gaping wound. Glasses were strewn to one side and cracked as if stepped on.

"Aw Dwight, you poor bastard." Claire muttered, lowering her gun and nudging his side as she bit her lip, beginning to holster it.

"Claire, don't." She looked up, surprised.

"Don't what?"

"Don't holster it. If he's dead that means there's at least one still here." She made a small "O" with her mouth and pulled out the gun plus its twin, pointing them to the sides as she followed Leon down the frozen corridor and jogging out the door towards the van. Leon shook his head. "Not a snowball's chance in hell." Chris's face hardened slightly but he ushered everyone into the van and slammed the doors shut.

"Let's try to make good time on this." He grumbled, pulling his arms up behind his head and closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. I'm going to skip most of the boring parts and get right to the meat of the situation. Let's all pretend in our nice little Resident evil world that in this next paragraph they arrived just an hour or so from Harvardville, which in their world was actually three days. Okay? I'm trying to end this story on a good note with out boring you guys, so bear with me. BTW, Lemon warning straight ahead. End A.N.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Ada I really gotta go." Joey whined, crouching in the back of the van. "You have to find a gas station and pull over." She gave him an incredulous look.

"Listen here, Whyte" She glanced at him. "I'm not going to find a goddamn gas station when we're barely an hour away. I think you can wait."

His face became serious and his hand was in a tight fist. "No way am I going to wait an hour. There's one right up here, please!"

"Jesus Christ Ada, just pull in so he quits complaining." John pleaded, nearly crawling over the front seat.

"Fine you bunch of babies." She sighed. "But if we're stopping here it's not a piss n' go. I'm getting out for at least half an hour." They all nodded in agreement and Claire whispered something to Leon, making him blush and bite his lip. Ada pulled up to the gas station, beginning to siphon more into the tank though they probably wouldn't need it.

Claire smiled mischievously, pulling Leon by the hand into the women's bathroom which was a grimy one person stall. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, sighing as he watched her tug and pull at the weapons, letting them drop to the dirtied floor.

She stepped forward, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling their mouths together in a hungry tongue battle. She pulled away just enough to speak, "I don't know what's going to happen when we get there, Leon. Either way, I want to belong to you." Her lips brushed his as she spoke and Leon shivered, grabbing her hips roughly and slamming his arousal into her.

Claire's hands ran eagerly over his stomach, pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor before she tugged on his pants, sliding his boxers down. Claire licked her lips, running a hand along his length, dragging her other hand over his abs roughly. "Fuck…" He growled into Claire's neck, biting at her skin and pushing her into the wall. She moaned into Leon's mouth and shimmied out of her own jeans and panties as he slid her shit up, leaving it on the floor.

Her bra snapped off easily between his nimble fingers, falling to her feet as she sighed. His palms worked roughly over her breasts, pinching and pulling at her pebbled peaks. She moaned, catching his lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth. His left hand slid down her creamy skin and between her folds, flicking at her clit with his thumb. Claire pulled away, throwing her head back and sighing his name. "Fuck me Leon," She breathed, leaning against him and grinding their hips together. "I need you."

Leon growled possessively, pushing her up higher on the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Are you ready?" He asked, panting slightly and licking at her chest. She nodded, holding her breath and clutching his shoulders. Leon slammed her down, impaling Claire on his cock and causing her to let out a pleasured shriek. He pulled out slowly, painfully slow, before sliding back in. He wanted it rough and fast but didn't want to move too quickly for Claire's sake.

"Jesus Christ Leon, give me something to work with. Faster." She panted, slamming her tongue into his mouth and battling against his sweet mouth.

He grinned against her, biting her bottom lip. "With pleasure," He grunted, thrusting faster, holding Claire against the wall as she bit at his neck to hold back a moan. Leon could feel her walls clamping around his dick, feeling himself pulse with in her and groaning. "I wanna hear you scream." He murmured, pausing momentarily to get her attention. Finally, in one last hurrah, Leon slammed into Claire and flicked over her clit as she threw back her head.

"Fuck Leon!" She screamed, leaning forward and biting his neck as hot, sticky liquid flowed between them.

"Oh god, Claire." He grunted into her shoulder, pressing his fingers roughly into her waist and gritting his teeth. They were panting hotly against each other, Leon finally pulling out and letting her down to the floor. Last reserves of water in the tap dribbled out onto rough paper towels as they cleaned each other, finally letting a somewhat tender moment envelope them before they rushed off to kill zombie. They were finally dressed, rechecking weapons and bullets. Claire put her hand on the door knob, pausing when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Claire," Leon said softly, staring into her eyes and holding her hands. "No matter what, I love you. All of you."

She smiled and kissed his lips, running her tongue over them. Claire pulled away, unshed tears in her eyes as she thought about this being their last moment together. "I love you too Leon Scott Kennedy. You better not forget that." She smiled and pulled him out the door into the baking sun and a scream of agony. "Oh god," Claire's face paled. "That's Chris." They darted around the corner and Claire slid to a halt in the dark space of the main station as she watched Chris kick an undead in the chest, shoving it away as he clutched at his arm. "No!" She shrieked, pulling out an Uzi and opening fire on its head. An explosion of grey matter splattered across the aisle as the zombie fell dumbly to the ground.

"Fucking bitch jumped me! I didn't even see her!" Chris was screaming, trying to squeeze the blood out of his arm.

"Goddamn you Chris Redfield." Angry tears fell down Claire's face as she took a length of cloth and wrapped it tightly above the wound. "What the fuck were you thinking, coming in here by your self?" She wrenched a tight knot and wiped blood off his face.

"I didn't even see her in here!" He cried out defensively.

Claire bit her lip and tugged him outside, shoving him into the van. "Get in the goddamn van Chris. Let's go!" She shouted, climbing into the driver's seat and revving the engine.

Chris held him arm to his chest, sitting down beside Leon as the van began to pull away with everyone in it. "Claire's gonna kill me…" Chris sighed, feeling defeated.

Leon nudged him with his elbow and said in a soft voice, "Only if that doesn't do it first." He nodded to the bite mark that had yet to stop bleeding.

**Okay, the next chapter is probably going to be the last one and for those of you who thought this was too short, hopefully the next will make up for that. Thanks for being so loyal to this story and wading through all the crap to get to the end. **


	14. Chew on this

Chapter 13

It was the longest hour of Leon's life. He sat in silence next to a bleeding Chris Redfield whose sister refused to speak to him. Two miles from their destination, Claire could see a small building in the middle of a large chain link fence. Zombies were crowded around, pushing and pulling at the metal as they tried to get inside. A grey pad had a large white H in the center where a helicopter sat silently. Joey's eyes glazed over.

Everyone was tense as Claire slowed to a rolling stop on the side of the non-existent road. "Now what?" Ada whispered, leaning over Claire's shoulder and staring out the windshield. They sat silently for a few minutes, the compound silent except for the hum of hungry zombies.

A soft groan escaped Chris and everyone turned to stare at him. He was sweating profusely, skin becoming grey and brow knitted together. "Oh god, Christopher." Claire stared at him as her eyes softened into worry.

"We need a distraction to get inside, Claire." He gave her a half smile as she began to shake her head. They all got out of the van and watched as Claire stood with crossed arms in front of Chris. "Munchkin, you know what we need to do. Don't worry about me; it's what we have to do." Chris ran the fingers from his good arm down the side of her jaw and smiled softly.

She shook her head, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tight hug. "Chris, you don't need to do this." She mumbled, eyes closed as her face pressed into his chest and she inhaled his familiar scent. "I can't lose all of my family." A tear dripped down her cheek and onto his tan vest.

Chris sighed and glanced over Claire's head to stare Leon in the eye, a special guy vibe flowing between them as Leon closed his eyes and nodded sympathetically. They all turned away and prepared the van, leaving Chris and Claire to each other for a short minute. "Claire, honey" He tilted her chin up and wiped tears off of her pouting face. "There's point in everyone's life where they have to make a decision that decides who they are. If I stayed with you now and made someone else do this, someone who has a better chance at survival…then I would be the most selfish guy on the planet. I'm not doing this to punish you, Claire. I'm doing it to save you." He smiled whole heartedly and kissed the top of his little sister's head. "I love you sis."

She pulled back, tears drying and eyes set in a hard stare. "I love you too you douche bag." They grinned at each other, momentarily forgetting death.

"Not to rush you guys, but the sooner the better." John glanced at them around the side of the van, apology in his eyes.

Chris nodded, "He's right. Here," Chris unstrapped all of his equipment, with silent bouts of pain in his arm, wincing quietly. "Take my guns." He tossed them to the people in the back, untying the tourniquet and letting it fall to the ground. The bite had begun to clot, turning his arm an angry red and becoming swollen. _'Won't look that way for much longer…'_ He thought silently looking back at the compound. "Get everything out of the back, I need those grenades."

Claire went to the back to fetch them whilst Leon walked over and held his hand out. "You're a good guy Redfield. I'm sorry about this."

Chris grasped his palm, shaking it firmly with his lips in a hard line. "As am I Kennedy. Take care of my sister or so help me I will come back as a god damn zombie and by the time I'm done you'll look like hamburger." Chris grinned and Leon smiled back lightly, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Make us proud Chris." Leon nodded once and turned around, walking to the back and strapping more weapons to his back and ammo across his chest.

Claire sauntered back slowly, four grenades strapped together on a belt. "All you have to do is pull this cord," She held it up, a loop on the end. "And you have ten seconds before they blow." Claire tossed it over his shoulder and Chris pulled her into a bear hug.

"Be good Claire." He saluted John, waved to Ada and Joey, and gave a knowing nod to Leon before turning from them and walking towards the zombie horde.

The rest sat in the van, engine shut off. It was so quiet they could hear Chris's footsteps as he left them behind. Claire stilled her self from crying, gripping the steering wheel until her hands ached and knuckles turned white. The zombies didn't notice Chris until he was pushing through them; Claire finally started the van and began speeding towards them. Everyone else braced themselves in the back of the van as it swerved and jumped.

Chris saw a ditch to the right side of the compound, filled with hundreds of bodies, all appeared to be a single female in a red dress in different stages of decomposition. _'What the hell were they doing here?'_

"Come get me you smelly bastards!" Chris screamed as the zombies lunged, scratching at him and sinking their teeth into his flesh. He screamed, throwing them off and sledging as close as he could to fence before his legs were taken out from under him. He writhed on the ground, grasping the loop of the grenades and spitting in the faces of the undead. "Chew on this, mother fucker." He growled, ripping the pins out and letting the spoons pop open. His throat was ripped open and he spewed blood, closing his eyes and thinking of Sheva.

"C'mon Chris." Claire urged only half a mile away when four booms erupted and shook the van slightly. Fire engulfed most of the front portion as bodies were strewn outwards. Claire punched the gas, muttering quietly to her self. "This is for you bro…" The van crashed through undead and crunched over the remains of the chain link fence, slamming into the concrete building; as everyone was thrown forward. "You guys okay?" Claire choked out, dust covering the white van.

Four mutters of approval were given as the doors were thrown open and they jumped out, guns raised and safeties off. Leon kicked in the only door to the compound, finding nothing but a sink and a table with one chair. "Where did you say this was?" Leon asked, glancing at Joey and kicking the chair over.

"Underground, but I've got no idea how to get there." They walked around quickly, trying to figure out where the trap door was when Ada walked over to the table and picked up a knife stuck up right in it.

"Someone was angry." She said, slamming it back into the cracked wood as moans from zombies grew closer. The table creaked and tipped itself as the floor beneath it opened up into a shallow elevator."Guess we found the front door." Ada smiled and stepped onto the platform, the others closing in as it sunk farther into the ground.

The floor above them slid closed as they descended into darkness. No one spoke; it would be the last time silence wasn't deafening. Finally, the lift jolted to a stop and doors slid open with a quiet creak. A steel hallway lay before them, twenty meters long with interjecting observation windows and fluorescent lights that blinked on and off. It was devoid of life, at least, what they could see.

One body was in the middle of the hallway just before a turn off to the right. It was a jigsaw of blood and organs; they stepped around it and continued to the right where only one light worked. More twisting hallways led to the left and right. "Everyone stay together." Claire glanced over her shoulder to see only Leon beside her. "Leon, where are they."

He arched an eyebrow, keeping his gun pointed forward. "What are you-" He turned around, seeing only and empty hallway with flickering lights. "Shit." He sighed, leaning against the wall. "What do you want to do about it? Go back?" He stared at Claire as she bit her lip and glanced down the darkened and silent hall.

She shook her head, much to his surprise. "Let's keep going. They know how to take care of themselves. C'mon." She led, Leon on her heels as she turned around the mouse maze of corners, coming to a cracked screen on the left side of a pair of pneumatic steel doors. They stared at it, side by side and Leon cocked his head to the right as if trying to silently decipher how to open the door.

He lifted his magnum, tapping its barrel against the screen. Static hissed loudly, then a small girl's face appeared on it. "You don't want to go in there." She said in a thick British accent. Claire raised an eyebrow at it.

"And why is that?"

The girl's eyes shifted to look at her though revealed no emotion at all. "I have successfully trapped the doctor's mutant form, but my doors can only hold for so long before he manages to break out." Her static eyes shifted to Leon as he leant forward and pressed his body to the door, bare ear against cold steel as he listened hard.

"I can't hear anything." He whispered, hands flat on either side of his body.

A static bolt hissed across the screen, distorting the girl's face. "What are you?" Claire asked, glancing at the broken screen as Leon closed his eyes and concentrated.

"I was created by the Doctor; I am a reproduction of his daughter. I have been named Red Queen and I alone have power over this facility. I, however, do not have the means to take counter measures against the doctor. My only way to stop his actions is to trap him, but this will only last for so long." Claire glanced at the door as Leon shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it-"

"Shh." He held up a finger, leaning all of his weight into the door as his ear was painfully crushed against the steel. _'What is that noise?' _He heard a rhythm of steady thuds getting louder every second. "Claire-" That was when he realized it was the sound of footsteps; running footsteps at the. They were approaching the door at an alarming rate, and something slammed forcefully into the door with Leon still against it. The force of the impact threw him back into a corner, feeling a deep cut on his spine. Leon winced and straightened himself out, staring at the destroyed doors. They were bent outwardly; a small gap between the two and Leon could see a mangled eye staring at him. A low growl exited the creature's mouth as it gazed a Leon through a thick red haze. It began to retreat, red, splotchy skin of its back was all Leon could see and he knew what was coming. "Claire, we gotta go. Now!" He screamed, grabbing her wrist.

"If you feel confident enough to slay the creature, you may run to the laboratory down the left hand corridor. I can urge the doctor down that way. Please use caution." Red Queen flickered on and off, distorted face and static zing of her voice.

They nodded, taking off towards the left side and racing down the corridor as another loud thud of steel to creature impact followed them. "It's almost through." Leon gasped as he panted, dragging Claire into the lab and slamming the steel doors closed. They made their way to the back, leaning against a wall in a dark corner. They sat still and Leon heard a soft gasp. His eyes shot up to the door, it was still closed but that meant nothing right now. He moved along the wall in the shadows, magnum held up with the safety off. His eyes adjusted easily to the dim light and he felt Claire's shallow breath on his neck as she moved at his heels, her own guns raised. Another whisper, not too far from them. Leon stopped, holding up his hand to Claire to cover him as he moved slowly, deliberately.

It was just in front of him, around the corner of a solid steel lab table; he was sure of it. He let out a slow breath quietly, spinning around the corner with his gun out, prepared to fire. His finger flinched on the trigger as he sat back on his heels in surprise. "Ada?" Her head snapped up and she stared at him, taking a moment to recognize him.

"Leon!" She whispered, lunging at him and hugging him tightly. "Where the fuck did you guys go?"

He leant against the wall as Claire moved over beside them. "We found out what's destroying this place." He explained what he knew of the creature, ending with, "So now we have to kill it."

John's eyes grew wide and he stared at Leon like he had grown a second head. "_We_ have to kill it? Why can't the weird computer bitch do it?"

"She's not a physical being, John." Claire said softly, glancing at the door. "We have to do it or this will only get worse."

"Fuck…" He sighed, running a hand over his forehead.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Leon muttered, checking his AK and reloading the magnum. "Okay, this is what I think we should do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man/creature stalked menacingly down the dimly lit corridor, tail swishing around on the floor and thick talons clicking on the tile. Half of his face looked melted away as one eye nearly popped out of his skull, hair falling out and mouth turning into an angry grimace with no lips. He approached the set of double doors and pushed it open quietly, seeing nothing but darkness at first though his sense of smell was undeniable. Humans were here, and he was hungry for more evolution.

A low rumble escaped its fanged mouth as it tried to laugh. This would be too easy. He saw a streak of blood leading to a darkened corner of the back room. He followed it along the floor, pausing to bend over and lick the blood up off the floor. He rumbled again and darted after the trail. It led to a small testing room, darkened to pitch black and his warbled eyes could make out nothing but his other senses were peak. A soft gasp and a series of five metallic clinks caught his attention in the corner.

The creature let out a growl of fury and lunged forward attacking the figure as a pneumatic press surged behind him and lights blinked on, blinding his enlarged pupils. He screeched and stared at the thing in his massive claws. It was an already dead body of a laboratory assistant. The speakers were on, where the gasp had come from he assumed. The metallic clinks belonged to five cylindrical canisters next to the dead body.

The creature eyed them warily and heard a static hiss of the speakers, it turned to stare out of the unbreakable window where five young people stared at it; murderous hate in their eyes. "Chew on this motherfucker," A young woman with red hair growled before pushing a button of a small black device in her hand. It clicked in his morphing mind and he shrieked in anger, throwing himself at the glass as the canisters exploded, blowing shards of death, metal, and glass at him. The monster burst outward in flesh and bloody atrocity. He was no more, and his desired evolution had clearly been discarded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire bit her lip in anger and relief, gripping the button tightly as flesh and skull littered the window, sliding down slowly with dull thuds. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." She remarked, dropping the device and crushing it with the heel of her boot. "What do we do now, guys?" She asked, glancing around at her friends. They shrugged and followed Claire out of the lab and down the hall. Moans from the undead could be heard through the elevator.

The five crept silently down the darkened halls, maneuvering around dead bodies until they came to one big door. Possibly twelve feet high, there were no windows, no computer screens, and no labels. Leon gave Claire a worried glance but none the less, placed his hand on the thick steel handle and pushed the button in with his thumb. A loud clink sounded, and he tugged on the handle as the door slide open quietly.

It was dark inside and no one moved from the threshold of light as their eyes tried to adjust between the dim hall and the black as pitch room before them. "Claire, give me one of your flares." Leon whispered, though he didn't know why. She pulled it from her belt, shoving it into his hand as she pulled an AK-74 from her back, replacing the dual hand guns.

Leon ripped the flare open and it instantly sprouted an extreme red glow. He threw it into the middle of the room, eyes wide at what was shown.

"What the fuck _are_ they?" Ada asked with a soft whisper, taking a step into the room. Quietly, the group swept artfully into the room in a single file line, guns pointed at what they assumed were more creatures.

"I-I think they're egg sacks." Leon stuttered, taking a step over to one. It was some what opaque but he could see the _thing_ inside. It was almost human…_almost_. The skin was a slimy grey and it was curled in the fetal position; its mangled head making the creature look top heavy with spindly limbs. With the tip of his magnum, Leon poked at the membrane. It moved with him and he stopped for fear it would burst open and attack him.

Claire stepped up beside him, her face was wrinkled in disgust as she leaned in closer. "It stinks…" She muttered, wiping at the slime with her forefinger. She turned to him, but glanced cautiously around the room. "How many do you think there are?"

He shrugged, kicking at the thick base where several cords seemed to sprawl out and over to the other egg-ish sacks. "Don't know, give me another flare." They ripped out three more, further illuminating the cavernous room. They saw the ceiling, at least two hundred feet high, hand something hanging from it by long, thick cords that dripped grey matter. The floor was covered with hundreds upon hundreds of creatures, still contained in their membrane. _'Let's keep it that way,_' Leon thought as he stepped further into the room and raised his magnum to the closest egg.

"Leon, what are you doin?" Claire asked, somewhat panicked.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "I just want to see if I can kill it before it kills me." He turned back, eyes getting wide when he saw the creature move. "Oh shit…" It squirmed inside the liquidous membrane, bulging eye opening to stare at Leon intently. "Claire, we gotta get the fuck out of here!" He shoved her towards the door, just as it slammed closed. Ada, John and Joey shoved against it as Leon fired at the moving creature. It died with three bullet wounds, the membrane splitting open as blood and creature matter spilt over the floor.

"The door won't open!" Ade screeched, throwing her shoulder into the seam. It refused to budge.

"That means we gotta find another way out of here." Leon turned back to the room and as if on queue, all the other creatures began to move in rhythm with each other as if in some sick dance. "Come on; let's go before these fucking things escape. Kill what you can!" They darted through the first few rows, shooting at the morphing membranes as they ran.

The room was too long and the flares had begun to go out. Leon cursed under his breath and pulled a flashlight from his belt, attaching it to his magnum with a torn off strip of duct tape. His torch lit ten feet in front of him and Claire stepped up with her pistols again, allowing Leon a chance to load his gun.

"Oh fuck me…" Claire sighed, Leon bumped into her and his eyes snapped up.

"Claire, why the hell did you…stop…" No one was moving now; well no one that was human.

The eggs directly in front of them had split open and grey creatures were falling all over each other, trying to get to the group of living beings. "Skirt around them." Ada whispered, hoping the creatures didn't speak English. Claire nodded, and began to run to the right side with Leon, Ada, Joey and John darting to the left. The creatures became slightly enraged that their prey was running, splitting up into large groups and going after them. Claire was in front, Leon running backwards after her as he shot at the creatures approaching fast.

"God damn, these fuckers are fast." He panted, stumbling slightly and letting off an accidental shot. "Fuck! I'm out Claire." She tossed a magazine to him; he snapped it in and shot point blank at a creature that came out of no where, blood splattering the front of his black shirt.

"I think I see a door!" She shouted back to him, picking up the pace and pushing herself as hard as she could.

Some thing began to scream. At first, Leon was worried that one of the other three had been harmed but he soon realized the scream was not human. The cords attached to the ceiling were beginning to unwind as Leon and Claire were joined by John, Ada and Joey. "What …the hell…is that…noise?" John managed out between pants, hands on his knees as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I don't know, but we need to keep moving." Leon took a deep breath and checked his magazine, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned around.

"That's gonna be kind of hard Leon…" Claire murmured. They all turned to stare at the door where they had planned to escape.

"Oh shit." Joey's mouth hung open. They all agreed.

A shining black creature had dropped down from the ceiling, no, from the _cords_ on the ceiling. It had no eyes and it was completely hairless, shimmering in black liquid. Its tongue lashed out to the side, seemingly ten feet long. It stood on spindly limbs, taloned hooks on every finger and every clawed foot.

The massive, sinewy creature was now blocking their only escape. Minions were still bursting out of their membrane pockets but moving slower than before. The group moved quickly away from the creatures, realizing too late that they were being herded to the big boss. They stopped and killed off a few but Joey was slow and one creature lunged at him, clamping on to his shoulder.

He screamed, beating at it with the butt of his shot gun. "GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF OF ME!" He shrieked as its teeth sank into his neck, tearing out a chunk of skin near his collar bone. John slashed at the creature with a knife, it screamed in pain and garbled out a growl as it fell to the ground and died. Joey was bleeding profusely and Ada took her jacket off to shove it against his gaping wound. He groaned and slumped over. Leon supported his left side and John took his right. Joey wouldn't last much longer and Leon held back a few stray tears.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Ada's eyes darted around the room, even more wary now that creatures had stopped popping up and the large black one was not moving. It merely stared at them, as still as a statue and deathly quiet.

Joey pushed away Leon and John, using his gun to slump on as the other four inspected the large egg sacs. "Oh god…" They all spun around to see Joey's face pale and his eyes go wide, but not in enough time to save him.

It was flying at an alarming rate towards him, large leathery wings and four toes on each foot with long talons. The claws dug into his shoulders and carried their friend away.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

They simply stared at the lonely shot gun and the deep blackness where Joey's screams echoed for only a moment.

Leon winced.

They were losing this battle.

"I refuse to die with out purpose." Claire said evenly, monotone, as she picked up his gun and cocked it. She walked forward, no one able to stop her and instead began to follow slowly, guns raised at the ready. "Hey you!" She shouted, staring at the massive black creature. Its head turned to follow her, though it couldn't actually see her. "God you are an ugly fucking bitch." She spat at it, earning a threatening growl. She was no longer afraid. "What, you wanna go?! THEN COME AND FUCKING GET ME!" She screamed, arms out at her sides, right hand gripping the stock of the shot gun.

The creature growled furiously, running forward as Leon's eyes grew wide. "Claire!" He ran at them from the right side, knowing he wasn't going to get there in time.

Claire sneered, raised the shot gun up, and fired when the creature was nearly on top of her. It shrieked as part of its shoulder was blown to pieces. It fell on her and she fired again in to the creature's stomach. Another garbled whine came from its mouth and the tongue lashed out, slathering her neck and face in slime. Claire closed her eyes, only able to get her right hand out from under it.

It soon noticed Leon's footsteps and turned its massive head to his direction. Its tongue shot out and knocked him over, unfortunately for it, behind him.

Its attention turned back to Claire and it decided to savor her, ignoring the grunting of the other two as they fought off the new offspring. They wouldn't leave with out her and it could kill all of them easily. But, in all of its tongue dancing around her skin, it failed to notice what he was doing.

Leon's right hand snaked its way to his chest, quietly unsnapping the sheath and slowly pulling out the hunting knife. He raised it up and growled, "Fuck you," Before plunging the ten inch hunting knife into the back of its smooth skull. The mouth opened in a silent cry, the whole body tensed and shivered once before going slack against Claire. She could feel hot blood dripping onto her face and closed her eyes tight, mouth squeezed shut.

"Claire…" A groggy voice called out her name. "Claire are you alive?" His voice was hoarse from the wind being knocked out of him.

She struggled under the weight of the creature and found a spot to move her head so she could speak. "Yes." She wheezed out, feeling light headed, her limbs going numb too quickly. "I-I'm under it…" Claire sighed, seeing Leon's black boots appear beside her head as he jumped off the creature.

"I'll get you out of here alive." He promised, putting his shoulder against its side and shoving roughly, toppling the creature over on to its back and shoving the knife further into its inactive skull.

Claire gasped, filling her lungs with fresh air, even if it did smell like death. Claire grasped Leon's hand and tugged her self up, standing on wobbly legs and picking up the forgotten shot gun.

"Argh! My arm-" They spun away from the door towards the other two. John was doubled over, clutching at the bloody stump where his arm used to be. It ended at mid-bicep, blood sprouting with every heart beat. John had no way to defend himself, a one armed man in shock. The grey creatures knew this and took the moment to savor him before mauling him. He screamed as they tore his legs off, biting into his hard stomach and pulling organs out like candy from a piñata.

Ada was busy with her own demons, no pun intended. She ran forward as a creature lunged at her and did a back flip, kicking it in the face. Its head make a sick snapping sound as the neck broke. Ada gave a satisfying grunt and whipped a round house kick into the stomach of another creature. The slimy skin split open with the force of her kick, it doubled over in agony and mewled softly.

"C'mon Ada! Let's get the fuck outta here!" Ada followed Claire and Leon out the door, none of them able to shed any tears or emotions for their recently deceased friends…or brother.

They made it out of the room, slamming the door on the other side and sliding a four inch lock into place. Nothing would be getting out of there for a while. It was dark now, with just a thin line of light on the floor about twenty feet away.

Leon tried to flick the button on his flash light, but it was cracked and refused to turn on. Claire was out of flares. "Fuck," Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair, letting it fall over his right eye. "Where the hell are we now?"

"Let's find out." Came Claire's quipped reply as she turned on a light switch. She began to laugh as her eyes adjusted to the light. "This is a big fucking closet." She giggled, staring at the rows of clothing. "I could use some clean ones any way." She shrugged and chose a row, gun still at her hip.

Ada and Leon glanced down at themselves, covered in blood and gore, before shrugging at each other and going off to separate rows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, they met at the opposing door and appraised each other. Leon stared at Ada and let out a bark of laughter. "Don't you think you're a little over dressed?" He asked, quirking an eye brow.

Ada grinned and did a slow turn. She wore a long red halter dress with gold inlay on the left side and a slit going up to her hip on the left. She sported black, strappy high heels and completed everything with a 6 foot black ribbon tied around her neck; the ends billowed loosely behind her. She shrugged and held her Uzi tightly. "You can never be too over dressed to fight off hordes of the undead."

Claire giggled and Leon admired her curvy figure in the new clothes. She wore a red leather vest over a black shirt, fitting snugly against her ample breasts and coming just above her navel. Levi's and a black belt were complemented with brown heeled boots and black knuckle gloves. He smiled at her, "You look so bad ass."

Claire grinned back and took a slow walk around Leon, admiring the clothes that showed off his strong form. He had a chocolate colored fleece jacket, the collar coming up around his face. Underneath was a black under armor shirt, showing off his well deserved muscles. He had black carharts and black sneakers; also like Claire, he had black knuckle gloves. "Not too shabby yourself, Mr. Kennedy." She grabbed the back of his head and force their lips together, not that Leon was complaining. She pulled away and licked her lips. "Now let's blow this shit hole."

They climbed a ladder up the side of a broken lift. Ada was last, no one wanted to have to look up her dress. Claire reached the top, banging her fist against the domed lid. "Leon, help me open this." She huffed, slinging the shot gun over her shoulder and onto her back. He climbed up beside her the best he could, hooking a leg onto the side of the ladder. "It's stuck." Claire muttered, grabbing one side of the wheel whilst Leon grabbed the other.

"Ready, turn," He grunted, using all of his muscle, it finally hissed open. The lid popped up and natural light filtered in, nearly blinding him.

Claire shoved the lid up, pushing herself over the rim and on to her stomach. She turned around to help Leon and Ada out of the hole. "Wow…" Ada sighed softly, staring around them. They stood on a mountain of hard, grey rock. The weapons they had taken out of the truck were just feet below them and to the left on a shallow dip in rock. The tiny hut that led to the first elevator was a surprisingly long distance away from them. It was nearly four hundred yards away and almost all of the zombies were huddled as close as they could get.

Leon smiled to himself and began walking towards the edge of their small cliff. "I've got an idea." The girls followed him and carefully scaled the ten foot drop, pausing to watch Leon as he picked up the grenade launcher.

"Leon," Claire said hesitantly, stepping up beside him as he stared down the sights. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

He nodded slowly, "Yes Claire, I am going to blow the shit out of this place. We don't need it. No one needs it or those fucked up creatures."

She thought about it for a moment, noticing Leon's hesitation as he waited for her to agree. Finally, she kissed him on the cheek and stepped back quietly. She thought about Chris as Leon's finger squeezed the trigger. It fired, knocking him back a few feet and he stumbled over a rock but caught his balance. He wanted to see if the rocket hit, and sure as shit, he felt it before he saw it.

A rumble was let out of the earth as the ground shook and dust rose quickly. Fire bloomed, glass shattered, bodies were flung high and mighty. Leon nodded and threw the useless piece of equipment over the hill behind them. "Well, this sure as shit isn't over but at least we got a start on ending it." He turned around and glanced at the last two friends he had.

Claire's face was hard with a look of accomplishment and unshed tears in her eyes. Ada was smiling grimly, hands in tight fists as she let out a shaky breath. They stood silently for a moment, staring at each other as if they were all familiar strangers with secrets.

"What now, where do we go?" Leon asked quietly, unsure of what to do with himself.

Claire furrowed her brow for a moment, thinking. "We read through files, look at their documents and spend the rest of our lives committed to stopping Umbrella." Leon was surprised at how much strength and conviction was in her voice; he fell in love with her again and wished Chris was there to see his sister. He would have been proud.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Ada said, "But I think I'd like to work alone." She took a quick step forward, grasping Claire's chin in her hand and kissing her lips firmly. "I'll see you again." She whispered, dancing back and doing a back flip over the side.

Leon was startled and ran over to the ledge, unable to see her. "She's vanished into thin air." He murmured, staring at the empty rock. Claire walked up beside him and shrugged lightly, still able to taste the Asian woman on her lips.

Claire raised an eyebrow at Leon and slung the shot gun around to her back. "Know how to fly a chopper?" She asked, nodding to the WASP on the helipad that remained untouched.

He grinned back and reloaded the Magnum, strapping it to his thigh. "No, but I bet I can figure it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that was that. Please tell me if you guys liked it, and what you thought about the ending. If you wanna flame at me, do it constructively, don't just throw a bunch of crap at me. Don't like, don't read. Thanks to every one who read this and commented. I enjoyed writing it and will be posting new stories in the next few weeks. Possibly another Resident Evil as well as a Devil May Cry.**


End file.
